Titans Forever
by Cashmeritan
Summary: A story with many twists and turns, but shows the harrowing truth about growing up. How long can friendships, (and relationships) really last? [BBxRae RobxStar CyxJinx, Sexual References,Language]
1. I

_**Titans Forever**_

**Chapter 1:**

_**Breezy Days and Warm Embraces**_

-

**Chapter Summary:**

_**Hello, all to my new fic!**_

_**This chapter includes so kick-arse slow motion stylings, and some weird flirtations, and pizza fights, and memories!**_

-

**Story Summary:**

**_All of the Titans are on the brink of adulthood, which leaves all of them unsure of what the future holds for them. Will the Titans break off? Will they remain together? Do they all have a mortal destiny? And can they keep their minds off of romance for just FIVE minutes?_**

-

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos . . . Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos . . ."

Raven hovered over the rocky surroundings of Titans Tower, whispering the 3 words over and over again as she meditated peacefully.

It was a beautiful day outside, with the sun shining over head and sending warmth down below. Cool breezes swept across the island, and gave the reality of a pleasant spring day. Large cumulus clouds slowly traveled across the robin's egg blue skies, taking the shapes of different forms along its journey.

Aside from Raven, the titans were enjoying a competitive game of football, dressed in their team jerseys.

Beast Boy and Cy were one team, while Robin and Starfire were another.

"BB! Go long!" Cy cried, as he got bombarded by Robin. Beast Boy nodded, backing up while waiting for Cyborg to throw the ball out of his possession.

Starfire flew towards Beast Boy, earning a groan from Cy of "Awww that's not fair!"

Beast Boy yelped continuing to back up, but also trying to keep in mind of the sharp rocks that would await him if he fell.

Cyborg stretched back, throwing the football towards the awaiting Changeling. The android lost his balance after the throw, and fell to the grass with a thud, while BB scrambled to catch the ball.

The football soared over their heads, seeing as Cyborg threw too hard. And the wind wasn't helping any either.

Raven continued to chant her words, oblivious to her active surroundings and the ball that was flying in her direction.

Beast Boy squeaked when he realized the ball's destination, and put his hands to his mouth, cupping it and shouting "RAVEN, LOOK OUT!"

Raven woke up a moment later, raising an eyebrow. "Huh?"

In the next minute, many things happened.

So let us slow down time, shall we?

The ball flew closer to Raven, etching closer and closer towards her, while the other Titans looked on shocked.

Beast Boy took action, furrowing his brow as he ran forward, shouting "LOOOOOK OOOOUUUUUTTTT!"

In slow motion, he tripped over a small rock, and yelped as he flew towards Raven, following the ball's path.

The green teen stretched his arms out, grabbing the ball 5 inches before it smacked Raven in the back of the head.

His introvert almost-victim slowly turned around just in time to see Beast Boy scream. She screamed also, falling backwards into the sandy water while Beast Boy landed on top of her, forcing her to go down farther.

After that one minute, the other Titans were laughing as Raven lifted her head up, spitting water out of her mouth and frowning at Beast Boy. Beast Boy was lying on top of her, straddling her waist, blushing profusely.

Raven suddenly realized their positioning, and found herself blushing also, while Cyborg slapped his thighs, trying hard not to go insane from laughter.

Starfire gaped, covering her eyes. "Robin! Cover your eyes! Our friends are . . . being the 'naughty' that I have heard of!"

Robin brushed a few strands of hair out of the Tamaranean's face. "Star, I don't think it's something THAT intimate. Beast Boy just ran into her . . ."

Starfire flushed. "Oh . . ." Once again, she had embarrassed herself in front of the boy she liked. She shivered in another gust of wind, and Robin draped an arm over her shoulders, causing the alien to greatly appreciate his efforts.

Cyborg cleared his throat loudly towards Beast Boy and Raven. "Can we have our ball back? We have plenty of empty rooms upstairs . . ." he snickered.

Raven glared at Beast Boy, still blushing. "What are you waiting for?"

Beast Boy froze, rubbing the back of his neck. "Hehe . . . sorry." The green teen climbed off of her, extending a hand to help her up. Raven took the hand, putting all of her wait on his arm as she stood up.

Her cloak was heavy with the water it had absorbed, which weighed her body down kind of. Beast Boy's jersey was stained with darker blotches from the water's impact, but he was still smiling grandly at Raven.

Raven wrung her hair out. "What are you smiling about? You almost raped me."

"I didn't almost rape you," he rolled his eyes, unhooking her cape. Raven gaped.

"What're you doing?"

"Common sense, Rae," Beast Boy twisted the cloak up, squeezing the water out, and draped it over one of the rocks. Raven raised an eyebrow, but nodded her thanks.

She then realized how revealing her leotard was, glancing down and feeling her face heat up into a light blush. "Uhh . . ."

Beast Boy tossed her the ball. "Wanna play?"

Raven sweat-dropped. "I don't play."

"Pleeeease?" the changeling's eyes implored her.

"No." The introvert folded her arms after throwing the ball back at Beast boy.

The ball smacked him in the stomach, sending him doubling over after getting the wind knocked out of his system. "Ooof!" he yelped, falling back.

"Sorry!" Raven bent over and helped him up.

"You can make it up to me by playing on my team," Beast Boy waggled his eyebrows, winking flirtatiously.

Raven raised an eyebrow. Was he actually trying to flirt? "No thanks. I need to meditate."

The green Titan sighed. "Fine," he said, giving in. "But!"

Raven, on her way to trek back inside, paused. "Yeah?"

"You'll have to make it up to me SOMEHOW," the Changeling tossed the ball up and down. Raven rolled her eyes, muttering a "Whatever" and walking back inside. Which left Beast Boy to grin wistfully after her, and then go back to playing.

-

Later that evening, Raven sat on her bed, holding the large book on her lap. Her fingers gently slid down the cover, across the words 'Titans Forever'.

Swallowing, she opened it, examining the contents.

It was a photo scrapbook, put together by all of the Titans over their years of team-ness.

5 years, and counting, she thought, as she smiled diminutively at one of the team photos.

Beast Boy had been trying to slide his arm around her waist, smirking, while she glared at him and tried to smile at the same time.

Robin had an arm around Starfire, of course, and Starfire was hugging Robin. Cy did the bunny sign to Robin and Beast Boy, as he smiled slyly.

Memories swallowed her whole, and finally she closed the book shut, placing it underneath her bed. They had all changed so much . . . and yet they were still the same.

Where to begin?

There was herself . . . No longer was she the lanky short girl that she had once been. Well . . . she was still shorter than the others . . . but still. She was now 19, and already a woman. Her body was . . . developed in places, and she had decided purple wasn't her type of hair-color. She dyed the tips of her hair black, evening it out to a chin-length cut. And while her uniform was mostly the same, she had realized that guys stared at her legs a lot more in public, so she obtained some regular clothing.

And then Robin . . . he had grown taller. Much taller. But not as tall as Cyborg or Beast Boy. His uniform was slightly more robust and manly, but he still harbored the same big crush on Starfire. He had been contemplating changing his name lately . . . but Starfire claimed that 'Nightwing' was a name for people with long hair and gothic suits . . . and Robin was 20.

Starfire had developed also, but her speaking patterns had not changed much. Understandings of Earth were still slightly confused, but with Robin, it was much easier. Speaking of Robin, she still had that crush on him . . .

Raven rolled her eyes, muttering "When will they EVER admit it?"

Cyborg, of course, had not changed a lot. Okay, so he didn't change at all . . . but he was 21.

Last, but DEFINITELY not least, was Beast Boy.

He had probably changed the most out of the group. Seeing as the 19 year old had been affected greatly by puberty, and had learned to catch the eye of many females.

_Especially,_ Raven thought, _Myself._

His voice had deepened, he had gone through a major growth-spurt, he had developed more muscles a heart-throbbing body, and . . . He was, in general, much hotter. His hair was shagged and spiked at the edges, darker green at the roots, and lighter at the tips. He never lost that goofy attitude, but he learned to flirt more, using better pick-up lines than 'Do your feet hurt? 'Cause you've been wandering in my mind all day.' (A/N: Or whatever it is. XD)

Raven blushed, leaning back on her pillows and letting her thoughts get the best of her.

After all of those battles with her father and emotions had drifted into the past, she was able to show much more emotion at will. At will, because she still decided she had a reputation to live up to.

Her thoughts had distracted her so much, she didn't even notice the figure standing in her doorway, smirking.

"When will WHO ever admit it?" Beast Boy asked, leaning against the doorframe watching her.

Raven blushed, bolting upright. "When did you get here?" she exclaimed.

"I was just passing by when I saw you looking through 'The Book'," Beast Boy pointed to the large photo album barely obscured by hiding underneath her bed.

"'The Book'?" Raven raised an eyebrow, then her gaze followed his pointing finger and she blushed. "Oh."

"Yeah," the green teen stepped inside of her room, assuming he had permission, and sat on her bed next to her. "So . . ."

"Wait, if you were only passing by and looking at me, why are you in here?" Raven asked, sitting up and covering her bare legs with her cloak.

"'Cause I dunno . . ." Beast Boy shrugged. "Any reason why I'm not supposed to be in here?"

"Other than the reason that I will pound you to within an inch of your mortal sanity?" Raven asked, lifting her eyebrow again.

"Oh c'mon Rae!" Beast Boy tugged at the empath's right arm. "You wouldn't actually go through with that, would you?"

"I don't know. Want to find out?" She looked at him, as if daring him to go a step further.

"Quit it with your 'gothic attitude of doom' attitude thingy," the Changeling scrunched up his nose. "I'm only trying to be nice . . ."

"But your idea of 'nice' is MY idea of 'annoyance'," Raven pointed out.

"But EVERYTHING involving me is your idea of annoyance," Beast Boy replied dryly.

"Not everything."

"Yeah-huh!"

"No it's not," the introvert tugged her arm out of his grip, or attempted to. Because he tugged harder, but not too hard as in painfully, and pulled his comrade closer to him.

"Yes it is," Beast Boy moved his face closer to hers, whispering into her ear. His hot breath tickled the sensitive skin of her face, and Raven felt herself blushing again.

'Oh God, what's with all the blushing?' Raven screamed mentally, but she didn't pull away from her team-mate.

His lips almost touched her cheek, or maybe it was her ear, or her jaw lining. She didn't know.

All she knew was that he had a good way of flirting, or seducing. She didn't know that either.

His lips then found the spot right underneath her ear, and Raven almost kicked herself for ruining her reputation by not struggling. She felt Beast Boy's lips kiss that area, and oh, how it tickled.

But it felt warm.

He kissed the spot right next to it, and Raven finally got a grip on herself. "Are we having dinner soon?" she asked, totally random.

Beast Boy gazed down at the covers disappointedly, and reluctantly removed his lips from her neck. "Uhh . . . yeah, I think so . . ." he blushed. "I forgot to tell you. I came here to say we're going out for pizza."

Raven was blushing also. "Right." Her skin still felt warm from his touch, but she stood up, opening her closet and rummaging through her regular clothing.

Beast Boy was still sitting on her bed, rubbing the back of his neck.

" . . . Uhh . . . Do you mind?" she asked, leaning against the closet door.

"Awww man, do you mean I don't get to see?" Beast Boy asked, grinning goofily.

"Ugh, you pervert," Raven grunted, almost forgetting the moment they were having on her bed just a minute before.

Her green crush smirked, rolled his eyes, and exited her room, closing the door.

The empath pulled out black jeans, and a black shirt which advertised one of her favorite bands, Marilyn Manson.

She slid out of her uniform and pulled on the gothic-styled outfit, using her foot to push the photo album farther underneath her bed.

-

"Pepperoni!"

"Tofu!"

"Extra Cheese!"

"Mint Frosting!"

After 5 years, the Titans still fought over which pizza topping pwned the other.

Raven sat in her chair, arms folded underneath her breasts, glaring at her team-mates. "Can you guys NOT fight FOR ONCE?" she snapped.

Her 4 friends turned towards her.

"No!" Cy answered her, turning to BB and using his arms to punctuate every part of his speech on why meat was better than tofu.

Beast Boy folded his arms crossly, glaring. "You MURDERER!"

"You . . ." Cy thought for a moment. "PLANT KILLER!"

Beast Boy facefaulted. "That's not even a real insult!"

"WELL IT IS NOW!"

The two continued to fight verbally, waving their arms about like a couple of insane birds, until Robin sighed.

"Raven's right, can't you guys just . . . I dunno, maybe STOP for once?" the now MAN-wonder asked exasperatedly.

Cyborg and Beast Boy exhaled heavily.

"Fine," they both agreed.

"Thank you," Raven muttered.

-

When the Titans arrived home, Robin walked inside with Starfire, while Cyborg dashed in first to unlock all of the security system parts.

Which left the changeling and introvert alone.

Raven walked towards the door, and turned around, watching BB stand right behind her.

"Hello, my pretty," he said, mocking the Wicked Witch of the West from the 'Wizard of Oz'.

His comrade rolled her eyes, opening the door and sliding inside.

He frowned. "Hey, come onnnn!"

"No," Raven replied, walking towards the elevator.

"Yes," Beast Boy followed her, pressing the button for her. When the doors opened, and Raven walked inside, Beast Boy waited until the last minute to stick his foot inside and stop the doors from closing.

Raven rolled her eyes, facing away, while the green teen stepped inside, standing beside her.

She tried to ignore him, while he attempted to use each form of flirting on his crush. Finally, she locked eyes with him.

"Good night, Beast boy," she said in an annoyed tone. The elevator dinged, and the doors opened, letting Raven exit down the hall to her room.

Beast Boy watched her go, until the elevator doors closed.

-

**A/N**: _Hope you enjoyed this first chapter! n.n Read and review!_

_This is my shabby replacement for 'Downward Spiral', which, sadly celebrated its demise on . . . I think it was yesterday . . . or maybe Friday. -shrugs- Dunno._

_PWEEZ REVIEW-gets on knees and begs-_

_I'll give you all cookies and- Dude, I just had a craving for turkey dripping with gravy, mounted atop a mound of white, smooth mashed potatoes._

_-mouth waters- ANYWAY_

_Later days, dudes!_

_**-Mari-Chan**_


	2. II

**Titans Forever**

**Chapter 2:**

_Admirers, Dates, and Old Loves_

**Chapter Summary:**

Okay, so this chapter is basically just . . . Raven has an admirer, Robin and Star are hungry, Cy wants to find Jinx, and BB flirts till he falls to the floor. 

The next day at the tower, everyone was pretty darn bored.

Beast Boy was lying across the couch, blowing wisps of his long hair out of his face, eyes closed, hoping he could sleep the day out. But Raven had other ideas.

As she walked in, she sweat-dropped upon seeing the grown titan take up most of the space on one corner of the couch, which she used for reading. Everyone knew it as 'Raven's Corner'.

"Uh . . . Beast Boy?" she asked, standing before him.

"Yeah, babe?" he said drowsily. Heat rapidly shot to Raven's face. Lately, he had been doing this a lot; flirting obviously. It embarrassed her in front of the others, and made her think that he thought she was 'easy'.

"1. Don't call me that. 2. You're in my spot," Rae snapped.

"YOUR spot?" Opening one eye and pulling himself up into a sitting position, he raised an eyebrow. "Who ever said this was YOUR spot? It's a free couch, sheesh. I don't see a sign saying 'Property of Raven: You sit here; you'll feel my wrath'."

"Well, it's where I always sit," she pointed out.

"Big whoop. Sit somewhere else, maybe?" He yawned.

"Whatever." She sat at the opposite end of the couch, pulling out a thick leather-bound book, opening up to where a blood-red ribbon marked her last read page.

But Beast Boy wouldn't give up that easily. He slid down the length of the couch to sit next to her, craning his head closer to hers, glimpsing over her shoulder. "Ouuu . . . Rae, what do we have here?" he asked playfully, grabbing her book.

"Huh?" Raven's head snapped up, as her arms attacked BB to give her back her book.

Wetting his finger and turning the page, Beast Boy's eyebrows raised. "Wow . . . you actually read lemons?"

"ITSNOTALEMON!" she screeched, lunging on top of him, battling to get her book back.

"Yes it is!" he cried, falling back against the cushions and holding the book out of her reach. "Our little Raven reads PORN!"

Luckily, no one was in the room to hear him, but Raven acted as if the whole entire world had heard. "Shut up!" she pinned him to the couch, using her legs to straddle his waist and lifting an arm to snatch the book. Beast Boy laughed, holding it as far away from her as possible.

"Ravie wants to get a wittle aroused?" he asked playfully, but Raven growled in reply, "Give me back my book, or you'll NEVER be able to lay on this couch AGAIN."

"Ouuu is that a threat?"

Her face hovered about 2 inches above his. "Maybe."

A little shocked, Beast Boy looked at her lips. "Do you wear lip gloss? Because your lips are unusually shiny today," he asked, studying her face.

"LIP-GLOSS IS FOR PREPS!"

But, that luck of not having anyone in there ran out, as Starfire and Robin were heading towards the entrance, deep in another random discussion about their pasts and old homes.

"You see," Starfire was telling Robin, as they stepped out of the elevator. "On my planet, when one reaches this age, if we are not married, we are shunned for the rest of our lives."

"Ouch," Robin winced.

"Ouch? You are in pain, Robin!" Star asked worriedly, gingerly taking his wrist in her hand and slowly peeling down his glove, peeking underneath it in search of any ouchies.

"Uhh . . . No, I mean uh . . . never-mind," Robin blushed, gently taking his arm out of her palm, rubbing the back of his neck. Starfire shrugged, "Whatever you say, Robin."

"So, does anyone on your planet know you're not married?" Robin inquired.

Immediately, Starfire's face became stained with a blood-red blush, and her leader raised a masked eyebrow. "Do they . . .?" he asked again.

"WelluhhhhyouseeIuhhhhhhhhh" Starfire babbled, scratching her head and avoiding eye-contact.

" . . . What did you tell them?" Robin asked, lifting her chin with his thumb and index finger. Starfire refused to look at his face, gulping.

"I-I told them that I was . . . married to . . . one of my best friends," she murmured. "In order for them to not send me back to Tamaran . . ."

" . . . Which one of us?" He lowered her chin.

"Well, uhhh . . ." she sighed heavily, and whispered, "You."

"O.O! ME?"

"Well . . . yes." Starfire glanced up at him worriedly. "Please do not harm me, friend Robin, for getting you involved. . ."

"N-No, I mean uhh . . . it's fine, you see . . . uhh . . ." Robin walked right into the door to the living room, wincing and rubbing the rapidly growing bump on his forehead. Starfire raised one of her soft hands, stroking the boo-boo and kissing it lightly.

Blushing as red as a lobster, Robin mumbled his thanks, and the two not-really-teens-anymore teens entered the large living room.

Raven was still battling for the book, still holding Beast Boy in an awkward position. "Give it BACK!" she snarled.

"Make me, babe," Beast Boy smirked, holding it over the arm-rest, threatening to throw it to the floor, which wasn't so bad unless you were really too lazy to get up and get it, which Raven kinda was, but she'd never admit it.

Robin and Starfire froze in the doorway, watching in shock. "Robin!" Starfire cried, "Our friends are married?"

"SCHWAA?" Beast Boy and Raven both shot up from their comfy positions on the couch, landing on the roughly carpeted floor.

The boy wonder gulped. "I uhh . . . I think we should just leave them alone, Star . . ." he said shakily, backing away slowly.

"W-We weren't doing anything!" Raven stood up, and Beast Boy grabbed her cloak as a safe way to stand up, being lazy also.

But his weight, which had recently escalated past Raven's, given that he was now the 2nd tallest member of the team and definitely the hottest, caused Raven to come tumbling to the floor, with BB landing on top for some reason beyond my control.

Robin and Starfire blinked confusedly.

"But you are in the positions that friend Cyborg mentions!" Starfire said.

"Some advice: In order to avoid getting walked in on during your 'activities', GET A GOD-DAMNED ROOM!" Robin exclaimed, folding his arms.

Raven groaned. "WE WERENT! ITS BEAST BOY'S FAULT!"

"Sure it was," Robin rolled his eyes, gently taking Starfire's hand and leading her out. Raven shot a death glare at Beast Boy.

"Fork it over," she ordered.

Beast Boy innocently blinked. "Fork WHAT over?"

Her eyes glowed a piercing white, as she used her power to snatch the book out of his hands, (and punching him in the nads, of course). "NEVER embarrass me like that again, you hear me?"

"Embarrass you HOW?"

Scoffing, she turned on her heels, storming out with her cloak billowing at her ankles.

"I think that means she likes me!" Beast Boy said to himself dreamily, smirking.

Cyborg was lying across his bed, sighing heavily. He had just woken up from the best dream of all time. He, and Jinx, were at a romantic fancy restaurant, eating food with a bunch of different kinds of utensils that he had never even heard of.

Sure, they in reality they hadn't seen each other for roughly 4 or 5 years, but his crush on her never receded. In fact, the more he thought about her, the more it grew.

Until he realized that it was true love.

Rolling over on his side depressedly, the android sighed. How could he find her? What if she was dead?

He groaned, and then an idea popped into his head. He could always search for her online . . . but oh shit. What was her real name?

Sitting up, he turned on his large, super awesome computer. As soon as the pages loaded, he turned on the internet, going to (I DON'T OWN THIS) and typing in 'Hive Students Jinx'.

What popped up definitely wasn't Jinx. Seems that our wittle hybrid forgot to put the search filter on. XDD

Some random blond posing naked popped up in the image section, and Cyborg's jaw dropped. "Unless Jinx dyed her hair and got out into the sun a lot more, that is NOT her!"

Ignoring the hot, but to him; not as hot as jinx; blond, he scrolled down to the web-links. "HMMMMMMM . . ."

Until one other image popped up_. A pretty, tiny pixie-like young woman cradling a baby covered in black and red blankets stood in front of a hollow oak tree, smiling at the camera in her mysterious way. You couldn't see the baby's face, but one of its hands was reaching out to grab a necklace she wore off of her neck._

" . . . SHE GOT PREGNANT!" Cyborg roared. The half-robot stood up, pacing across the room in his sudden denial. "I gotta find her!"

He clicked on the picture, to find the source, and a gothic-styled web-page greeted him, entitled 'You Luck Just Ran Out, Human'.

"Jinxy!" he murmured, determined to find her address as he scrolled through the random pictures. Lately, it seemed, her hair had been mostly swept up into high pony-tails, or just allowed to be worn down, traveling down her shoulders. To Cyborg, she looked prettier than ever.

Robin walked down the hall beside Starfire, clearing his throat.

"Friend Robin . . ." Starfire began, avoiding levitating into a wall. "Why were our friends behaving in such an inappropriate manner?"

He snickered. "Star, I know that they didn't mean to, but you know how fun it is to watch them both freak out . . ."

Starfire smiled faintly. "Yes," she said. "It is, indeed."

"So what do you wanna do?" He asked, pressing the down button next to the elevator entrance. It dinged, and the doors opened.

The Tamaranian shrugged. "I am most hungry, but in case you are wrong about our friends . . ." 'Which you are never wrong, Robin,' she added mentally. "I was hoping we may 'go out' for food?" Her stomach growled, amplifying her inquirement.

Robin smiled. "Sure. But . . ." he looked down at his spandex suit. "We may want to change into regular clothes . . ."

Star nodded. "Agreed. So, when shall we depart?"

"As soon as you're ready," he replied, smiling.

The two not-really-teens-anymore teens entered their rooms, searching through clothing.

Starfire opened her closet door, and sweat-dropped when she saw that pretty much the only outfits in there were the same spandex uniform that she usually wore daily, seeing as the other clothing was in the wash. Sighing, she pushed the clothes aside, stepping inside the cramped closet and excavating for something that could be considered 'normal'.

At last, her mission seemed worthwhile as she threw a pair of flared hip hugger jeans, and a salmon-pink tank-top out of the closet. She struggled to get out, and eventually fell out of the closet. "Owwww . . ." she whimpered, rubbing the back of her head.

The Tameranian girl threw off her uniform, struggling to put on the outfit she had chosen, which was a tad too small. As soon as she was finished, she looked at herself in the mirror, turning around in circles in order to examine every view.

"Hm . . ." she opened the make-up case that lay on her bureau, grabbing a 'candy-pink' blush, and opening the container. Gently blotting it onto her face, and putting it away and grabbing lavender eye-shadow, the alien girl realized that she didn't look half bad.

When she was entirely through, she smiled at her reflection. "Hello, prettier version of Starfire!" she exclaimed softly, waving at herself.

Then she bent over, strapping on red sandals, and walked out of the room gracefully.

Robin slid a finger over his chin, trying to decide what to wear. There was the Green Day shirt Beast Boy had given him for Christmas . . . and then the Led Zeppelin sweat-shirt . . . but he wanted something perfect.

Pearl Jam was a tad . . . too . . . strange for Starfire's appeal, and that Nirvana shirt Raven had bought him would scare Starfire, seeing Kurt Cobain dressed in a green dress with make-up on. (**A/N**: I want that shirt. XDD) He smiled to himself, thinking of what she'd say.

'_This 'boy' is actually a female? Is that possible? Is he one of the . . . 'hermaphrodites' that friend Raven often calls Beast Boy?'_

In fact, the boy wonder realized that none of his clothing would work for him. He turned towards the door. Maybe he could borrow some from Beast Boy?

But Beast Boy's dress-style was like his own, punk-rocker, yet slightly more goth, (Seeing as BB wanted to impress Raven by buying that stuff, and ended up liking it himself) but it was better than a 'Dookie' shirt.

He opened the door, walking across the hall to Beast Boy's room, knocking on the Changeling's door.

It opened, and BB yawned, eyes closed. "Raven, look babe, if ya really want me, you can't deny your feelings. I have female senses, and I know you love me. And oh, you will be mine. Oh yes, you WILL be mine . . ."

"Beast Boy, that's all very touching, but I have an emergency," Robin smirked, widening the door.

The green titan's eyes opened, and stretched out wide. "SHIT! What you heard, you never really heard, okay? SO YOU NEVER HEARD IT! CONSIDER YOURSELF –DEAF!-"

Robin raised a masked eyebrow. "Whatever you say, Beast Boy. Anyway, I really do need your help. I'm going out with Starfire for food and"

"Is it a date?" BB inquired, hands on his hips, making him look strange with his surfer-dude doo all tussled up, making him look . . . weird.

"I don't know . . ." The boy wonder removed a pair of boxers and a pizza slice from the wooden stool in Beast Boy's room, sitting down on it. "But I really wanna impress her so that maybe, just MAYBE, she might decide 'Hey! Robin's a really hot guy that I want to date!'"

"Dude, she ALREADY THINKS THAT!" the changeling whacked Robin on top of the head. "Open up your eyes, man! Oh, and ditch the mask. It makes the girl think she's staring into an endless portal of white."

"Endless portal of white, huh?" Robin lifted his hands, peeling his mask off. He blinked rapidly in the suddenly sun-light that poured in through Beast Boy's window, until he got used to it. His eyes were a deep cerulean blue, but the mask lines still traced around his eyes.

"Awwwww, Robbie-Poo's eyes are so pretty!" Beast Boy squealed in a mock-preppy voice, smirking. "So anyway, what kind of things do you want to wear? I mean, most of your clothes would just about do it."

"Yeah, but . . ." Robin stood, opening Beast Boy's closet door, shocked to find it empty. "Beast Boy, where are all your clothes . . .?"

"Look on the floor, man," the green teen replied, sitting on the bottom bunk of his bed, opening a half-eaten soy-chocolate bar, taking a bite, grimacing at the bitter taste. But he shrugged, and took another bite, getting used to the unusual taste.

The leader sweat-dropped, kneeling on the floor and throwing random shirts around. Alas, he found a strange 'BB and Rae 4ever' shirt, and glanced up at the owner strangely. "Where'd you get this, eh?" he asked sneakily.

Beast Boy nearly choked on his chocolate bar, rubbing his adams apple. "Uhh . . . it was a gift."

"Sure it was. You know, Beast Boy, Raven's not going to fall in love with you if you keep pressuring her," Robin pointed out, throwing the shirt at Beast Boy's face.

"Yeah, well, I know, but . . . it's the ONLY way!" He caught the shirt mid-air, cuddling it against his chest as he took another bite of his chocolate bar.

"Do you sleep with that thing?" Robin pointed at the shirt.

" . . . Maybe . . . "

Robin rolled eyes, rubbing them as they continued to get used to the un-sheathed light. "So anyway, do you have any 'cool' outfits?"

"All the outfits you HAVE are cool," BB pointed out, setting the BbxRae shirt down beside him. "But you're too ignorant to admit." He smirked. "And I betcha Star's gonna be ready to go before you, Mr. Obsessed-With-My-External-Looks."

"Whatever." His comrade dug out an Evanescence shirt, raising an eyebrow. "Ouuu . . . what's this?" he asked playfully. "Ladies Size 16, hmm?"

BB blushed. "Okay, so I stole it from Raven and I wear it at night, but—"

"A BRA? AND A THONG?" Robin threw the two newly-discovered under-wear items at BB. "Either you're obsessed with her, or you're becoming a cross dresser."

Beast Boy stuck his tongue out. "Just choose your clothes and GO."

Robin eventually pulled out a Red Hot Chilli Peppers shirt, and waved as he exited the room. He went back into his own room, pulling on a pair of baggy blue-jeans, and Chuck Taylor's. When he was done dressing, he looked up at his mirror, eyes wide.

He actually looked like a normal teen. His hand flew to his hair, while the other grabbed some gel. He quickly tussled it, and smiled proudly. He pondered putting on sun-glasses, but decided against it, and he laced his sneakers. "I'm . . . ready," he said to himself, turning around and exiting.

As the Boy Wonder made his way down the hall towards Starfire's room, something crashed into him and toppled him over. He gave a yelp, but opened his eyes, seeing it was Starfire herself.

"O-Oh . . . H-Hey, Starfire . . ." he said, gently standing up, and helping her up, too.

Starfire could only gape at him. "Robin, where is your mask? You ARE Robin, yes?" She lit a star-bolt just in case. "Or are you an 'imposter'!"

"Nono! It's me! Robin. I just took the mask off for once . . ." Robin massaged the visible lines where his mask had been, and smiled assuringly at her. Starfire's eyebrows raised.

"Robin, you have VERY lovely eyes," she mused, taking his now un-gloved hand into her own, blushing.

He leaned over and pecked her on the cheek, making both of them get all blushy-blushy-goo-goo.

"Shall we go?" Robin asked, offering her his arm.

"Yes, let us!" Starfire agreed eagerly, hooking arms with him as they made their way toward the elevator.

Shortly after the two left, Raven went to the front door, opening the mail slot. She grabbed a large stack of envelopes, flipping through them. "Bills, bills, bills, PlayBoy subscription, PlayGIRL subscription . . . Jeez, are we ALL perverts here? Uhh, anyway . . ." She reached a light pink envelope.

"Probably some secret admirer for Starfire or Robin or Beast Boy," she muttered, as she looked at the return address. There was none. And the name on it was not Robin's, or Star's or BB's, or Billy Joel's! It was her own.

She choked on a gasp, closing the door and walking hurriedly to the elevator.

When the doors opened, revealing the Main Room, the introvert rushed towards the coffee table, laying out the mail. She lifted the pink envelope with a shaking hand. If this was another one of Beast Boy's tricks, she swore she'd slay him . . . and also secretly keep the note forever, sniffing it repeatedly and sleeping with it.

"Hey, Rae," Beast Boy entered the room just then, and Rae yelped, jumping up in fright.

"Wow . . . sorry," he walked over to her, looking through the mail that was set out.

Raven shook her head to signify it was okay, and opened her envelope, peeking inside. Beast Boy's gaze rose towards her envelope.

"What's that?" he asked, pointing.

"Nothing," she replied, turning away as she pulled out a single, pressed red rose. She blushed, but smiled. _'Beast Boy has good taste . . .'_ she thought.

She pulled out a piece of light-blue parchment, unfolding it and reading the message to herself.

'_Dear Raven,_

_I have admired you from afar for a very long time, and I must come out and tell you, I am insanely in love with you. Since we met by accident, and were torn apart as you left, I realized that I desperately needed you. You may not remember me, but I'll always remember you, and the night I laid eyes on you. I have secretly been watching you in daily activities, and I must say, Raven, you are the most gorgeous girl I have ever met and/or seen. I watch you constantly, always. I fall asleep to the image of your face. I never do not think of you. I am blushing as I write this, but I have been pushing myself in the direction of corresponding with you. Please, do not think I am a freak. I may be obsessed with you, but I love you more than life itself._

_Meet me the 11th, at half-past 8 P.M., so we may see eachother's faces for real._

_With love,_

Your Secret Admirer' 

Raven's jaw dropped, as photos fluttered out of the envelope. Photos of her washing in the shower, fighting crime, reading, sleeping, dressing, and eating. "What the fuck?" she muttered, bending over to pick the photos up.

But Beast Boy's hand was quicker. He snatched the one of her naked in the shower, looked at it, and let out a low whistle, as his lower area threatened to erect. "Raven, you look HOT when you're naked," he told her truthfully, looking up to meet her gaze.

She was blushing furiously, and handed him the letter, snatching the photo back. "Read this," she pointed to the letter. "I have a stalker."

The changeling shrugged, reading it, and his eyebrows raised. "Raven . . . wow." A large pang of jealously tore through his heart, and his eyes narrowed at the paper. "You're not going to meet him, though, are you. Rae?"

"I don't know . . ." She folded her arms. If this WAS Beast Boy, it would be the perfect chance for her to confess her feelings. "I have a feeling I know him."

"No duh," he rolled his eyes. "Supposedly, you two met," he said hostilely.

Rae gently took the paper out of his hands, but Beast Boy grabbed it back, causing a little tear to form.

"So you're just going to go on a blind date?" he snapped. "When you might not even KNOW this guy? What if he's a rapist, Raven? Or a pedophile . . . even though you ARE a grown woman, but you're still really hot, and that attracts guys, so one might kidnap you! This guy's a PSYCHO!"

"What do you care? You're a pervert, you think I'm hot, and I think YOU'RE the psycho!" Raven retorted.

He raised his hands. "Hey! I'm just stating the truth."

"And so am I."

"But I'm right-er."

"Sure you are. And you're what, 19? And you can't even use grammar properly."

"Whatever, Raven. You can just run off with your new boyfriend, but when I see your dead, mangled, mutilated body lying in a deep ravine, expect me to say 'TOLD YOU SO!' and spit on your corpse," Beast Boy growled, storming out and throwing the letter at her.

Raven gaped, and bent over again, collecting the photos. "What's his DEAL?" she muttered.

"He's only madly in love with you," Cyborg's voice said suddenly, as he entered the room, sighing.

"For all I know, this stalker dude IS him . . . wait, did you hear everything that went on?" She stood.

"Yeah, sadly. And . . . even though he really would want to invite you on a blind date with him . . ." The android pointed at the paper. "He didn't write that."

"He . . . didn't? How do you know?"

"Because he's too SHY! And he doesn't take pictures of you in the shower. Sure, he stares at you in the shower, and humps the toilet to the mental image of you, but he's too shy to come out and ask you out," Cy pointed out.

"But he flirts with me 24/7!"

"Flirting and asking someone out are two very different things."

"Whatever."

"Andddd . . . " Cy smirked. "I bet you WANTED that little letter to be from him."

"Don't be stupid," Raven muttered, setting the components of her letter on the coffee table. "He's an annoying little immature jack-ass."

Cy reached behind his back, and held up a black diary, decorated with a plastic sword going through a plastic heart. "Apparently, you think he's dead sexy, dreamy, smart, sexy, sexy, sexy, hot, dreamy, and your dream guy."

"MY DIARY!" Raven's jaw dropped. "What the hell? WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?"

" . . . It's a seeeeeeecret."

"Yeah, well screw you."

"I already am screwed." Cy tossed the diary back at Raven, collapsing onto the couch. "My dream woman has a kid, is probably married, and perfectly happy without me."

"Jinx?" Raven asked.

"How did you know . . .?"

She shrugged. "Bumblebee."

His eyes narrowed. "Damn that Bee . . ."

"Well, I know for a fact that Jinx had a monster crush on you," Raven said. "Bumblebee told me that, too."

" . . . Maybe I WONT damn that Bee . . ."

She put a hand on his shoulder. "You just have to face the music. If she's really moved on, then so should you. But don't give up without a good fight," she advised, rising.

Cy smiled distantly. "Thanks, Rae. Oh, and about your secret admirer? If you REALLY wanna play with BB's emotions, you'll go and meet that dude, and brag about it. Eventually, he'll crack and admit everything."

"Seriously? Should I?" Raven examined herself.

"Take my word for it: YOU SHOULD."

She smirked. "Alright."

* * *

**A/N:** _That was the longest chapter I EVER wrote . . . 4 and a half THOUSAND words. –drools- I'm becoming better at writing longer chappies, arent I?_

_Audience: -hypnotized, so they nod-_

_-smirks- I'll give you all cookies._

_  
Oh! And the whole admirer thing is from xDDD FOAMYYYYY!_

_Anyway, this was saved onto a floppy disk, on my old computer, the one that died when I was in fifth grade, and my friend Kalah and I were fighting over the mouse, and the whole thing just shut down. So . . . our current computer crashed, and is currently in the shop._

_AND I HAVE A NEW FAVORITE BAND! –big heart eyes- Evanescence, dude. So there._

_They're my favorite band to sing along to . . . seeing as Jack Off Jill is a little too hard on my vocals . . . anyway, I'm rambling on and on, and I hope this fits onto my mom's floppy disc . . . and I'll post this as soon as we get our PC back. Maybe all that porn my brother had stored on the dell is what caused the whole crash thingy . . . I don't have internet access on this._

_Soto update this, I had to go to my local library! -peace sign anime-style- YAY FOR LIBRARIES! READ, PEOPLEEE! REEEAADDD!_

_Hey, does anyone know when the newest ep. of TT is coming out? I was waiting last week and . . . nothing. Just Bunny Raven. Believe me,it's a good ep. and all . . . but uhhhh not when you have it on tape 3 times. xD_

_So please EMAIL MEEE! It's on my profile-page so like e-mail me, seeing as I can't go on my own pc until wednesday at the earliest._

_PEACE OUT._

_Lurve,_

_-Mari-Chan_


	3. III

_**Titans Forever**_

**Chapter 3:**

_Chad, Jillian, Jinx, Kori, Rich, OH MY!_

-

**Chapter Summary:**

_Hmmm . . . Past girlfriends? Real birth names? South Street in Steel City? CHAD? Hmm . . . Read to find out. Cause I got cake:P_

-

-

-

Cyborg took Raven's advice, and planned on scrounging for the littlest bit of information on his dream lover. The android grabbed a stack of recent newspapers, crashed on the couch in his bed with a large cup of hot chocolate with whipped cream, cinnamon powder, and an elegant cherry on top (Hey! A hybrid's gotta eat) and began to search.

Pulling off the top newspaper, which had articles cut out by Robin, (Things that could help bring up new leads in cases and stuff), Cy scanned the first page. "Hmmmm . . . 'War Against Terrorism Aftershocks Overwhelm President' . . ." (**A/N**: This was after our current war in Iraq was over because I said so.)

Upon finding that that article just wouldn't do, he tossed it aside, planning to go through the entire stack of 349 newspaper articles from the last 2 years, taking a deep breath. He exhaled. This was going to be a tougher job than he thought.

* * *

"Robin, have I told you that you have very lovely eyes?"

Starfire and Robin sat across from each-other at a small table, placed in the local diner. Robin smiled at the alien, nodding.

"Yeah, actually . . . only 5 times since we've got here. Which was, oh, half an hour ago. But thanks."

She smiled in return, nodding, and glanced nervously down at her menu, tracing the logo/emblem of the Jump City Diner on the front. "Robin, what is it that you shall be receiving to ingest?"

"Me? I dunno . . . probably a cheese-burger or something," Robin replied with a shrug. "But uh . . . in public, let's keep our identities a secret."

"How?" Star asked, glancing back up at him.

"Well, my real name that was given to me at birth was Richard Grayson. So . . . call me 'Rich'. And your name . . . Hmm . . ." Robin scratched his chin.

"At my birth, I was named Koriand'r . . ." Starfire told him.

"Right. Kori . . . Ander . . . Kori . . . Ander . . . ANDERS . . . Ah, yes! Kori Anders. I'll call you 'Kori'," Robin concluded, smiling. "So, 'Kori', what do you think YOU'RE getting?"

"Well, Ro—RICH, I shall be getting . . . the 'French fries' with mustard as my 'condom'," Starfire said cheerfully.

Robin froze, staring at her. Starfire innocently raised an eyebrow, "Have I done something wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"I-It's CONDOMENT, StarfKori . . ." Robin whispered, avoiding the hot stares of other restaurant-goers.

"Ohhhh! Then what is a condom, may I ask?" The red-head blinked.

" . . . Let's just say it's something . . . inappropriate. Like, say . . . uhh . . . something . . ." Robin bit his lip in thought, then a sneaky smile crossed his face. "Something that Raven and Beast Boy would use," he finished.

Starfire's eyes widened. "Oh, my! Well, I apologize for saying the inappropriate word, Ro-RICH."

He smiled. "It's okay."

The waiter walked over, pulling his notepad out of his pocket, along with a pen. "What can I get for you folks?" he asked.

Robin and Starfire exchanged glances, until Robin said, "You can order first, Kori."

She smiled, then turned to the waiter. "May I have an order of 'French fries' with a bottle of mustard as my condom?" Immediately, she re-analyzed this statement, blushing a bright red. "I MEAN CONDOMENT!" she corrected quickly.

The waiter smiled flirtatiously at her. "Sure thing, sweetie." She blushed at this also, and looked away, as Robin felt jealousy begin to burn at the pit of his stomach.

Turning towards the waiter, he smiled, grinding his teeth together to keep from punching the guy. "I'll have a cheeseburger and fries, please. No mustard."

The waiter exchanged the same fake smile, scribbling down their orders. "And to drink?"

"Mustard!" Starfire blurted out, causing the waiter and Robin to both look at her strangely. "I-I mean . . ."

"Mustard's fine, babe," The waiter replied, writing it down and glancing at Robin with a hardened expression.

Robin's eyes narrowed. "Coke. And Mustard."

"Of course," the waiter said, gritting his teeth so hard that the veins in his forehead began to visibly bulge out.

Starfire raised a hand, saying to the waiter, "Sir, you are turning the red. And the purple." Whispering to Robin, she asked, "Is that a positive occurrence?"

Robin smirked. "Yeah. He deserves it."

The waiter turned on his heels, but then turned around again, face un-purply-red. "Hey, babe, can I get your phone number?"

Raising an eyebrow, Starfire asked, "Why?"

"So we can go on a hot date?"

"But I am ON a date right now with my husband, Rob-RICH," Starfire said innocently. Robin choked on the glass of water provided for the table before-hand.

The waiter's eyes widened, and he blushed. "So sorry," he murmured, patting Robin on the back until an ice-cube flew out of his mouth, zipping past Starfire's head and hitting the back of a beefy man's neck at the table behind them.

The beefy man squeaked, whirling around, and glared daggers at Robin. "You wanna fight?"

The waiter had walked away, and Robin blinked confusedly, pointing himself. "Excuse me?"

The beefy man, who resembled and talked like Arnold Schwarzanegger(SP?), rose, walking over to Robin. "I say, do you wanna fight?"

Starfire looked at Robin, then at the beefy man, and then back at Robin, and then back at the beefy man, and then at her drinking glass. Robin rolled his eyes.

"No. Because I know I'd win," he said coolly.

The beefy man grabbed Robin by the collar, holding him up above the table so that his feet dangled beneath him. (**A/N**: Beefy Man's appearance? Pinkish skin, beefy muscles, deep Arnold Schwarzanegger-accented voice, bald head, which is sun-burned, beady little blue eyes, and a height of about 6'3")

Starfire gasped, rising. "Rob-Rich!"

Robin smirked at the beefy man. "Oh. Are you trying to intimidate me?" he asked innocently.

The beefy man threw Robin to the floor, but Robin was quick. He landed on his feet, and raised his foot.

In one swift motion, but it was kinda slow-motion now . . . he brought his hard-toed boot up, up, up. Forward, forward, forward.

Until it smashed into the beefy man's crotch.

The beefy man howled in pain, crumpling to his feet in tears. His wife, a tiny little stick figure model, dragged him away, out of the diner, while Starfire gaped at Robin.

"Ro-RICH, how did you know where to kick that 'meaty' man there?" she inquired, eyes large with curiousity.

Robin shrugged. "Because, Kori, everybody should know that if you kick a guy where his gonads are, victory will be yours."

Starfire's eyes shone, and she flew over to hug Robin, sitting on his lap and burying her face into his chest. "My hero!" she whispered.

Robin blushed, but smiled shyly, stroking her silky hair. "Thanks, Star," he murmured, kissing the top of her head.

* * *

Back at the tower, Beast Boy was currently pacing the floors of his bedroom, (Which was hard to do, seeing as it was so fookin' messy . . .), muttering to himself. "I'd love to meet the guy who wrote that to her . . ." he growled. "I'd love to SO badly. I'd love to kick him in his tiny, disfigured crotch until it all caved in. I'd love to punch him in the face until blood poured down his grimy little face. . . ."

"UGH!" he cried in anguish, collapsing onto the bottom bunk of his bed, gripping his long-ish hair. He whimpered in anger, pushing himself up into a sitting position, glaring over at his reflection in the mirror. "You're so worthless and stupid to the feminine world," he told it.

The reflection glared back, as the grown changeling stood up and walked over to the mirror, eyes narrowed to slits, foam practically forming in his mouth. "First, there was Jill. And then SHE went away to LONDON for FINISHING SCHOOL! If you were REALLY good, she woulda STAYED!" Beast Boy scolded his reflection aloud. "Next, was TERRA! A TRAITOR! The pretty girl you thought you loved, the one you wanted to IMPRESS! She betrays the Titans, gets turned into a statue, leaves you here ALONE. If she REALLY liked you, because if you were REALLY charming, SHE WOULDA STAYED! SHE WOULDA _NEVER_ BETRAYED US!"

Groaning, he gripped his forehead, continuing in a slightly softer tone, "And now there's Raven. RAVEN! She turned into a BABE! Of course she always kinda WAS a babe . . . BUT STILL. RAVEN! She-She-She . . . SHE'S LIKE . . ."

And he decided to go on telling himself just HOW MUCH of a babe she was. "IF SHE WERE A FRIGGIN' PRESIDENT, SHE'D BE ALMIGHTY BABERAHAM LINCOLN!" (**A/N**: Look for a few Wayne's World references here! XDDD!) "She's a MEGA babe! A FOX! A . . . a DEVIL! A . . . A . . . monkey? NO! A BABE! She grew TITS! AND HIPS! AND A BUTT! But of course she kinda had those 3 all along . . . BUT NOW I FINALLY NOTICED!" He fell to his knees.

"She's a ROBO BABE!" Beast Boy jumped to his feet, thrusting out, and up, his pelvis. "SCHA-WING!" he cried.

Then his head hung. "And now you're gonna let her run off with some other guy that she doesn't even remember meeting? Smart, man. Smart. Of course . . . she DID let me kiss her neck that one time . . ."

He smiled distantly at the memory of the day before, when he had ACTUALLY placed his lips upon Raven Roth's holy neck. . . a few hours after saving her from a malignant football and ACTUALLY straddling her body.

Instead of smiling now, he actually purred under his breath, morphing into a cat. _'And what a body it was . . .' _he thought.

"Beast Boy?" There came a knocking on his door, s'well as Raven herself calling his name. "Beast Boyyyy! Open up!"

Beast Boy lifted his feline head, morphing back into his normal figure. He blushed, looking back at the mirror. "What if she heard me?" he hissed to his reflection. Was he insane, or did his reflection just slide his finger across his throat?

He threw himself at the door, crying out when he realized that now he was laying on the floor . . . while Raven stood outside of the door, calling his name.

'_Has she come to her senses? IS SHE REALLY FINALLY GOING TO ADMIT SHE LOVES ME! ARE WE GOING TO MAKE HOT, PASSIONATE LOVE ON MY BED?'_ he asked himself mentally, feeling his body heat up as Raven finally opened the door.

"Uhhh . . . yeah?" he asked, rubbing his head as he stood up, looking at her.

Raven was dressed in a black silk evening gown that ended just above the knees, and revealed . . . a good portion of cleavage. She also had on pumps (**A/N**: Or whatever they're called) and had her hair up into a high ponytail, with two strands hanging down on either side of her face, and 2 chop-sticks stuck into her bun-pony-tail-thing. (**A/N**: I am like OBSESSED with that hair-style. But it would never work on me. My head is too misshapen, and alas, I am too unattractive.)

Beast Boy's eyes started traveling her body at her feet, slowly rising up along her figure, until he reached her face. "Big date?"

She shrugged. "I'm going to go meet that admirer guy," she told him, winking. "And I wanted your opinion on how I look. 'Cause who knows? What if he could be my . . . _SOUL-MATE_?"

A pang of jealousy struck through his heart, as he folded his arms. "Uh-huh, right."

But, unknown to the green changeling, Raven had prepared all of this to her advantage. She had gotten together with Cyborg, (After forcing him to take a break from his search for Jinx) and they had decided on the perfect outfit and attitude for her to adorn, as a way to get Beast Boy to get jeeeeeaaalouuuuuussss. (**A/N**: OH! And how it said 'the 11th' last chapter in the note? Well it was sent BEFORE-HAND, so now, it IS the 11th. So there. I rawk. XDD Not really.)

She smiled at him. "I really have a good feeling about this. I think he's probably the only guy who will ever understand who I really am."

"Raven . . ." Beast Boy rubbed his forehead, glancing up at her annoyedly. "The guy watches you naked in the shower, taking pictures of you. He friggin' STALKS YOU! He DOESN'T understand you, he friggin' just WANTS you. Okay?"

Raven's eyes narrowed. "But how do you know, hm? If you're so 'smart' and all, then tell me."

"Because I watch those news coverage shows, and I read those report files about the missing young ladies of Jump City, and all those rape victims, and GOD DAMN IT, RAVEN! I don't want it to happen to you!" he cried.

Her gaze softened, and she smiled shyly at him. "That's sweet of you. But I can take care of myself. And I'm going." With that, she turned away to leave.

He looked like a deflated balloon, sighing before grabbing her arms, and pinning her to the wall.

Raven yelped in surprise, staring at him wide-eyed. "Hey! What are you d"

Beast Boy quickly slammed his mouth onto hers, cutting her off.

* * *

"Sure hope Raven's plan's workin' out," Cyborg muttered to himself as he threw down the last article, sighing as he slumped down into his seat. He rubbed his temples, glancing down at his sonic-cannon arm, and pressing the button for the cell phone. "I'll just call Bee."

Dialing a number, he turned the volume up, as the dialing thing rang.

"Hello?" someone picked up, and the someone was . . . AQUALADDDD! YAY! WOOHOO! AQUALAD, YAY! I mean . . . err, sorry. Yeah, it was Aqualad . . . just never mind my . . . worthless rambling, here.

"Yo, Aqualad?" Cyborg asked, sitting up in his seat as he stared down at the small screen of his arm.

"Cyborg! Hey! Hi!" Aqualad smiled. "Yeah?"

In the background, there were flashing lights, and the sounds of Mas y Menos' singing of traditional Mexican songs.

"Is Bumblebee there?" the android asked.

A.L. nodded, turning around and shouting, "BUMBLEBEEEEEE!"

"I'M COMIN'!"came the scream of a reply, as the face on the screen became replaced by Bumblebee's. "Cyborg!"

"Hey, Bee! Uhh I need to ask you something . . ."

"Shoot."

"Do you know Jinx's whereabouts?" he asked uncertainly.

"Jinx? Uhh . . . Nooo, I don't think so . . . why? You wanna finally go up to her and . . ." her voice became high-pitched and sappy, "CONFESS YOUR FEEEELINGS?"

" . . . In a way, yes."

"Oh. Well, I think she lives on South Street in Steel City . . . you know, cause I got together with her after she 'redeemed' herself and became a loyal citizen and all that jazz. We partied at the Sheraton, man!" Bumblebee told him, punching the air.

"South Street in Steel City . . ." Cyborg repeated to himself. "OKAYTHANKS."

"Hey W—"

He hung up, pushing the little cell-phone antenna down, smiling. His human eye glinted as he said out loud, "Road trip!"

* * *

After eating at the diner, Robin and Starfire had decided to go for a walk around the city, hand-in-hand.

Starfire had her head laying on Robin's shoulder, and he had his arm circled around her waist, almost as if they had been going out for a long time. Of course, neither had even ADMITTED that they were going out yet . . . so it was still pretty unofficial.

They slowly descended into the window-shopping section of the city, as their fingers equally slowly began to lace together.

"Robin?" Starfire spoke up, completely forgetting the whole 'Rich-Kori' thing.

"Hm?" Robin asked, pulling her closer as they passed a doll-shop.

"Are we . . . as they say . . . 'going out'?" she asked unsurely.

Robin looked down at her, (Since he had grown taller), and smiled. "Yeah. If you want to, that is . . ."

"I do," she whispered, craning her head up to capture his lips with hers in a small kiss. He reacted immediately, tilting his head and kissing back. A few moments later, they pulled away, both blushing, as he whispered back, "Good. 'Cause I do too."

The two not-really-teens-anymore continued down the street, walking home while the sun began to set.

* * *

As for Beast Boy and Raven . . .

Raven kissed Beast Boy back gently, then pried him off of her. "Sorry. I'm still going," she told him, shaking her head.

He gaped at her sadly, and cupped her chin. "Please, Raven! I'm not a little kid anymore! I'm a MAN, like you said about that whole Beast-Man-Beast-Dude thing! I've CHANGED."

"I know you have," she told him, taking his hands off of her as she regained her composure.

"But so have I. And now's FINALLY my chance to move on to a guy who's seriously in love with me for . . . ME. So I admit, I used to like you a lot. But that was before you seemed to crave my body more than my spirit," Raven shot at him, smoothing her dress and exiting the room.

Beast Boy stared after her, feeling his heart be torn into a million bloody pieces, with the debris laying on the floor. His eyes actually welled up with tears, and he whirled around, glaring at his reflection. "Real men don't cry," he snarled to himself. "They get even."

And that was EXACTLY what he'd do.

He'd get even.

Raven knocked on Cyborg's door, yawning. The android opened up, looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"How'd it go?"

"Perfect. Maybe now he'll actually start using a brain for once," Raven replied monotonously, smiling slightly.

"Either way, you know you LOOOOOOVE himmmmm!" Cyborg reminded her, putting on a gushy tone, and batting his eyelashes.

"I won't lie . . ." she murmured, but looked at him. "I DO think this IS the chance of a life-time with this whole admirer guy, though. I just . . . don't know where to meet him."

"What do you mean?"

She dug into her purse, pulling out the note, and read the last part out loud. "'Meet me the 11th, at half-past 8 P.M., so that we may finally see eachother's faces for real'. No specified meeting area."

"Hmm . . . you gotta point there," Cyborg admitted. "Just . . . go wherever you usually go. I'm sure he'll be there watching." He winked.

Raven gaped. "Now that sounded creepy," she pointed at him. "Don't EVER say that again."

"Have I scared the almighty Raven?" he sneered, laughing.

"Shaddup." She playfully punched him in the chest. "So what'd you find out?"

"She lives in Steel City . . ." Cy said distantly, then smiled. "I'm going to leave on a road trip tomorrow morning. To, you know, finally go get her. Problem is, I dunno what to tell her when I see her."

"Tell her the truth. You can't really hide from it anymore," Raven told him, smiling slightly. "Well, bye then."

"Yeah . . . Bye, Rae." Cy waved, closing his door as the introvert turned and walked down the hall.

Raven opened the front door to the tower, breathing in the fresh evening air. Robin and Starfire walked up the front-steps, completely ignoring her presence as they made their grand entrance . . . holding hands?

She smiled. _'Looks like THEY finally cracked and spilled,' _she thought to herself, nodding in the oblivious couple's direction before heading out.

Her pumps or whatever-they're-called were hard to walk in, and she glared down at her feet, muttering "Oh DAMN these high-heels . . ."

Then, she thought back to what Cyborg had said . . .

"_Just . . . go wherever you usually go. I'm sure he'll be there watching."_

Shivers went down her spine, as she pushed the thought of her head. Taking a deep breath, she murmured, "Just go to Dark Rose Café. Maybe he's there." And she finally grew entirely pissed off at her heels, and levitated off towards the city.

MORE HYPHENSSS!

Opening the door to the Dark Rose Café, the local Goth-Girl/Guy area for good coffee, cappicinos, and home-made poetry, Raven peered around the dimly-lit area, sliding inside. She walked over to her usual table, sitting down and drumming her fingers on the surface.

The bell attatched to the entrance door rang, as the door opened. A tall, lanky goth dude, in fact, the same guy from "Sisters", walked inside, scanning the area. His eyes fell on Raven, and he smiled, walking over to her table.

"Hey."

Raven's head snapped up, and she jumped, blinking rapidly as an attempt to calm her spooked heart down. "Oh . . . Hi."

"I'm your, uh," He rubbed the back of his head. "Secret admirer."

She blushed, extending a hand. "Well, err, I'm Raven. But you kinda already know that."

"I'm Chad. You . . . probably didn't know that. We kinda flirted about 3 or 4 years ago or something like that . . ." He gently took her hand, placing a kiss on the back of it, as he sat down across from her.

"Oh! Warehouse party?" she handed him a menu.

"Yeah, exactly. I, uh, kinda fell crazily for you . . . hope you don't mind or think I'm weird or retarded or something like that . . . but later that night . . . after I met you . . . I had this dream, and it told me that you were my soul-mate, and I was yours, and that we had to pursue each-other, to reach our ultimate destiny in life: Each-other," Chad explained.

Raven bit her lip, nodding. "Right . . ."

At about midnight, after almost falling asleep for the 16th time, Raven cleared her throat, interrupting Chad's intimate discussion about how they were soul-mates and blah-blah-blah, they were PERFECT for eachother, yadda-yadda-yadda, and all that stuff. "I think it's time we call it a night," she suggested.

"But I'm not "

"I'm tired," she told him. "So I'm just going to go . . ." Reluctantly, she wrote down her cell-phone number on a napkin with a café pen, handing both to him. "That's my cell phone number. Call me sometime if you want to do something or . . . something. Bye." Raven stood, turning to leave.

But Chad was quick, and he lashed out and gently took her arm, standing up also and pressing their lips together in a passionate kiss.

She had to admit . . . he was a good kisser.

But Beast Boy was the only one whom she would EVER entirely allow to kiss her . . . well, err, she kinda HAD to allow Chad to kiss her right now. 'Cept she broke it, waving as she walked out.

"Creepy creepy creepy," she muttered as she flew over the river seperating the city from the tower.

The next morning, Beast Boy was up bright and early, with a plan forming in his mind. Opening his bedroom door, he snuck out at roughly 6 A.M., drifting down the halls.

He passed into the Main Room, closing the door behind him as he walked towards the kitchen. But who suddenly stood up from being crouched down hidden behind the counter? RAVEN!

He jumped, squeaking as their eyes locked, and he narrowed his, placing a fist on his hip. "How was your little date?" he asked, sarcastically interested.

"Fine. He's entirely obsessed with me, and is convinced we are soul-mates. And he's not a pervert," Raven replied, pouring the scalding hot water from her tea-kettle into a mug with an herbal tea bag hanging inside. "Unlike you."

"Unlike me?" Beast Boy laughed. "Yeah, Raven. I'm so perverted. My first wet dream was about you, you know. I bet you knew that."

Her eyebrows raised, and a light blush crossed her face. "You DO know you just"

"Yeah. I do. So what?" He stepped beside her, opening the fridge and grabbing the Soy Milk, turning around and also grabbing a glass, as he set them down and poured the milk into it. "So I'm madly in love with you. So what?"

Raven watched him, still shocked, as she shook her head. "Sure you do. You don't know the first thing about me!"

"Do so." He told her as he put the milk away. "Your middle name is Metrion, you don't believe in labels, neck-kissing turns you on, your favorite band is Dimmu Borgir, your favorite movie is a mixture between 'The Crow' and 'Underworld', your favorite book is 'Speak', but you won't admit it, your mother was raped and impregnated with you, which makes you embarassed and slightly hesitant to enter relationships because you are slightly afraid of getting involved and having sex."

"How did you know all that?" she gasped, jaw hanging.

"Unknown source," he snapped. "Next time you think about judging me, try doing it a little bit more . . . Hmm . . . CORRECTLY?" Beast Boy stormed out of the room, leaving a shell-shocked Raven behind.

Standing in the hall-way, he smirked to himself. "If she thinks that if she gets a boy-friend, I'll be all jealous and shit, then let's see what happens when I get myself my own girlfriend . . ."

Smiling sneakily down at his watch, he said, "Only 3 hours until Jillian arrives to stay here until the 23rd. Until her next semester of school starts. And by then, Raven will be HEAD-OVER-HEELS!" He snickered, walking off down the hall.

**A/N**: _Another pre-written chappy saved to the floppy! MEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE! MmMmMmMm . . . my mom made cake! And I'm eating it. Vanilla . . . with chocolate frosting . . . AND ITS STILL LUKE-WARM! n.n But tomorrow's ucky school._

_Ewwwww._

_Welp, see ya!_

_-Mari-Chan_


	4. IV

_**Titans Forever**_

**Chapter 4:**

_**Half**_

x-x

**Chapter Summary:**

_**Ye lucky indeeveedoouhls get to meet Jillian, BB's poser girlfriend, as well as find out something shocking about Robin and Starfire, while Cy sets out for Steel City, and Raven mopes, until something happens that makes her feel half-empty, and all confused.**_

_**Damn it, when will BB and Rae get together?**_

_**I don't know. XP And neither do you. So there.**_

_**Title comes from the Soundgarden song, which I don't own.**_

_**I don't own ANYTHINGGG, except this story. Kai?**_

x-x-x-x-x

Gulping, and rubbing the back of his neck, Beast Boy waited at the Jump City air-port, for his girlfriend's plan to arrive, all the way from good ol' London, England. Well, you couldn't really call her his girlfriend, seeing as she had dumped him before she left, saying it was 'for the best . . .' because of her 'future life-style'. But now, she had e-mailed him, telling him she would be coming to Jump City to see HIM! And apparently, she had forgotten that she had dumped him, for she had called him her BOYFRIEND.

Rubbing his temples, Beast Boy concluded that female homosapians were the STRANGEST things on earth. "My God," he murmured to himself. "They're so . . . MOODY."

Of course, he was inviting her to stay at the tower not only out of good etiquete, but because of the fact that he was going to, in general, use her. When Raven had 'attempted' to crush his heart by going out on a date with that Chad-dude, Beast Boy had finally matured the rest of the way, or so it seemed. His ideal vision of maturity was that he had to become a man. In his eyes, a man was a being that picked fights on streets, started moshes at concerts, and always ate meat with every meal.

Well, he could cross out the last part, because there was no way, not in Heaven or HELL, that he would EVER ingest meat while in a state of entire consciousness. No way. Not even if anyone payed him, not even if it meant sleeping with Raven for one gorgeous night. Okay . . . so he might reconsider if offered the last one . . .

Sighing under his breath, Beast Boy smiled to himself, remembering the good times that he had had with Jillian when they were younger. In Junior High, he had always admired her from afar, and had developed the need to change his personality and external looks to achieve good friends and pretty, popular girlfriends. It worked for him, seeing as Jillian asked him out a school dance eventually.

Ah, Jillian . . . she was the most beautiful girl in the world that he had ever had the pleasure of laying eyes on . . . besides Raven. But Raven was different. Raven was the SEXIEST girl he had ever seen, and also the most GORGEOUS. Gorgeous and beautiful were two very different adjectives, even if they both leaned towards the same direction. But Jillian was so innocent, with her cerulean blue eyes and fair blonde hair, along with her easily tannable skin. Raven was definitely the more dark, mysteriously secluded type that Beast Boy had recently joined in favor of.

He wondered how different Jillian was, now . . . Maybe she was the same, or maybe she dyed her hair red or something . . . or maybe she was a GOTH! Or . . . maybe she was preppier than ever. Who knew?

It had broken his heart, though, when at age 14, Jillian had broken the news to him that her father was sending her to finishing school. Beast Boy had gone through a stage of denial, then joined the Titans, and gone through more denial once Terra had betrayed them. The biggest reason he EVER had been attracted to Terra was because she had blonde hair and blue eyes, generally. And she also had laughed at all of his jokes, just like Jill.

However, Jillian had done something for Beast Boy that he never told ANYONE before. It was a secret, though it was something that Raven might think was wrong, and horrible, while Cyborg would have been all for it. Robin might have kicked him off the team for it, (By some stretch of the imagination, he had thought of it), and Starfire would probably be mortified, seeing as what he and Jillian did was looked upon as something so spiritual, it was only reserved for certain periods of time in Tamaranian life cycles on her planet.

He had slept with Jillian.

Rubbing his sweating palms together, the announcement that Beast Boy had been anticipating, ("Flight 143 from London, England has arrived"), boomed over the intercom, sending more sweat beadlets forming all over his body. He gulped again, tugging at the collar of his fading Green Day shirt, and smoothed his baggy jeans, making sure that his shoe-laces were tied correctly. Thank God that they were . . .

5 minutes passed, as the Changeling shuffled his feet, waiting anxiously. Finally, there was a shrill, "GARFY!" that echoed all over the rather large air-port. Now, since he doubted that there could possibly be another person in the building who had the same name as him, and since practically no one except a few choice people, (one of which was Jillian) knew his real name, he whirled around, coming face-to-face with . . . "Oh my God . . ." he murmured.

Could it be?

Naw! Impossible!

But . . .

There was a girl, with Jillian's eye-shape and color, standing before him, dressed in an off the shoulder pink and black sweater and a black mini-skirt, with combat boots and . . . He shuddered. Candy pink hair. Beast Boy had his eyes shut tight, until he opened one slightly. "Jillian?" he asked, unsure.

"Yep!" came the over-preppy, posered-out reply, as the girl threw her arms around him. He cringed, as Raven's face popped into his clear mental view, (From when she had glomped him that one night after that whole Malchior/Rorek ordeal) but his face hardened slightly as he pried the punk poser girl off of him.

"Right uhh . . . you look . . . pink," he told her, eyebrows raising as he took a good look at her.

Jillian shrugged, smiling up at him slyly. "Hey! You turned green, I turned pink. We're even, now."

He blinked, trying to make sense of it, but nodded, sliding an arm around her waist. "Let's go to the tower . . ." he suggested.

"Well, at least Robin let me go . . ." Cyborg told himself softly, while sitting in the T-Car innn . . . traffic. He groaned, rubbing his eyes. He had already driven for 6 hours straight, and now it was 12:30 P.M. Well . . . it was 1:30 P.M. now, seeing as he had just now entered Mountain Time.

It had taken a lot of convincing for the masked wonder to finally agree that Cyborg needed a little bit of time off, as well as quite a few death threats from Cyborg to Robin about how this was his last chance to make things right inside of him. But now, the android was WELL on his way!

. . . Sort of . . . if you didn't count the fact that he wasn't moving because of this stupid rush hour traffic . . .

"So this is OUR house," Beast Boy said, leading Jillian into the Main Room after they had arrived home. Jillian lowered the spiffy skull purse she had dangling in her hands, and spun around in a big circle, giggling preppily.

"My God . . ." Beast Boy muttered inaudibly under his breath. "She shoulda just stayed a friggin' prep."

Jillian ran back over to Beast Boy, throwing her arms around him. "Oh GAR!" she squealed. "It's so . . . BIG! And and and . . . BIG!"

"That's not the only thing that's big . . ." Beast Boy said sneakily, wiggling his eyebrows. Jillian only continued to giggle, and BB regretted he had said that, seeing as RAVEN was the only girl he would ever consider doing anything like that with.

Speaking of Raven . . .

x-x-x

Adjusting her crow necklace, Raven looked at her reflection in the non-magical mirror in her bedroom awkwardly, tilting her head at all angles, and then sighing. "This is as good as it's gonna get," she concluded, combing her hair very lightly, as if not to disturb her perfect hair, which she had styled to look like Yuna's from Final Fantasy, (**A/N**: WHICH I DON'T OWN! I just think Yuna looks cool.)

Then, smoothing her black corset dress thinger, she spritzed perfume on her wrists, and walked out of the room, wearing 3 inch tall heels.

. . . Which proved to be bad. Very bad. As she suddenly tripped over her own feet, and went flying. "OOF."

After landing in a heap in front of the elevator, and having her perfect hair become tousled a bit, she stood up, smoothing her dress and sighing. "Let's just pretend that never happened," she muttered, descending into the elevator to enter the living room.

x-x-x-

"Wow! So do you guys, like, get PAID for fighting evil peoples?" Jillian asked, twirling a pink lock of hair around her index finger, seemingly fascinated by the subject.

"Well, yeah," Beast Boy replied, leaning back against the sofa, and rubbing his palms together awkwardly. Jillian wasn't so . . . appealing anymore. Before, when he was younger, and they had been madly in love and even more so corrupted by hormones, he had been head-over-HEELS in love with her. He would sell the world and give her all of the profits, even though that was more than impossible. But now, he seemed . . . jaded from her.

The little voice inside of his head whispered: 'Because now there's RAVEN.'

Pushing it out of his attention, Beast Boy shot Jillian a sweet smile. "So . . . anything you wanna do?" he questioned.

"Anything," Jillian replied in her mock-goth voice; a voice that made Beast Boy cringe lightly. Only RAVEN could really pull off a voice like that, not some poser.

The doors to the living room opened, just as Jillian had leaned in to lock her lips with his, wearing a sneaky grin. Beast Boy jumped back, out of surprise, and as his face became dead-pan as he looked over at the door.

Raven stood there, bent over and trying to adjust the straps of her heels. Jillian's eyebrows raised, and she whispered to Beast Boy, "Who's she?"

"Oh, that's Raven," he replied softly. "She lives with us . . . we're just friends."

"Damn the creator of heels . . ." Raven cursed under her breath, rising and looking at Beast Boy and Jillian with an arched eyebrow. "Uhm, hi."

Jillian waved, eyeing Raven suspiciously like a predator's gaze upon prey. The introvert didn't seem to really notice, or understand, because she clumsily stumbled into the kitchen, opening the fridge and pulling out a pitcher of cooled herbal tea, which may sound gross to some, but hey, it was Raven.

"Oh, Beast Boy," Raven called over to the green Changeling, who was flushing at her appearance. "We need more tea."

"And you're telling me this why?" Beast Boy inquired, catching Jillian's suspicious eye.

"Because you're the only one who's going to be home. Therefore, it's your duty to go to the store," Raven replied simply, setting the pitcher down and turning her backside to Beast Boy, while the green Titan tried forcefully to tear his stare away from it, instead implanting it on Jillian's queer hair.

Jillian slumped down into the couch, listening in on their conversation.

"But I'm busy," Beast Boy told Raven. "I have a visitor, and I AIN'T going to drag her around Jump City to get your little 'necessities', which you can get by yourself."

Shocked slightly by the edge of his answer, Raven turned around, gripping her cup of freshly poured tea. "Robin needs things too."

"Well, that's spiffy for him." He squared his shoulders, folding an arm across his lap, while the other arm slid behind Jillian's neck, stroking it.

"Who's she?" Raven asked, using her mug to point at Jillian, who shot Raven a look saying 'Don't mess with me', which BB luckily did not see.

Beast Boy's eyes rolled. "My girlfriend, duh," he said in an annoyed tone, as if Raven were the most immature creature on earth.

"Since when did you have a girlfriend?" Rae's eyebrows raised, eyes glinting curiously.

"Since I gave up on the last girl I liked," he shot at her in a slight snarl, causing chills to run up Raven's spine, and she did her best not to stare. She now felt a new feeling inside . . . similar to anger, but also to sadness. It was setting her insides on fire, and made her feel . . . ashamed.

Knitting her eyebrows together, she turned away, setting her cup down roughly. "Well, good luck with then."

"Thank you," Beast Boy said through gritted teeth, kissing Jillian's jaw-line. Raven turned back, watching as if mesmerized, and forced her eyes away. This new feeling inside sent a pang of hurt roaring throughout her insidses, and it was just too much.

Jillian giggled softly, eyes closing peacefully as the green Titan teased her skin.

Raven growled under her breath, and her dark magic grew out of control from denial of what this feeling really was, sending the windows shattering, as the glass shards flew around in a circular vortex motion. The demonic side got the better of her, whispering 'Kill them all . . . Let your rage consume you . . .' But she couldn't give in, or could she? Rage tugged on the arms of her conscience, and the shards flew towards Jillian and Beast Boy, as a demonic grin spread across her lips, eyes glowing black, yet flickering sparks of red.

A scream came, and a shout, and that was enough to knock her out of the moment, as her eyes shot open, glow fading to normal, and widening, as the shards fell to the floor, letting a cool breeze sweep in through the shattered window. A gasp escaped her lips. "Oh no . . ." she murmured, hand flying to her mouth.

Jillian sobbed into Beast Boy's chest, as his arms wrapped around her and held her close, laying his head on her shoulder. Raven watched, feeling emotion tear at her insides, and for the first time in a long while, she wanted to give in to the child-like girl who hid within her, and she wanted to cry.

Beast Boy's hand and arm were bleeding, as well as Jillian's cheek and arms as well, cut not TOO deeply, but enough to cause blood leakage. Beast Boy's eyes opened and fixtated onto Raven in a savage-like glare. "Nice job, Raven," he snarled. "You're a screw-up, okay? That's all you are, and all you ever will be." As soon as he had said that, the pain from his wounds disappeared, and a new kind of pain swept over him. Regret. He didn't mean for it to come out so brutally, especially now that he saw her expression.

She shrank back, turning away quickly as the cup fell crashing to the floor, and she hurried out the door, trying to stop the tears that were stinging at her eyes uncomfortably.

As the doors then closed, and everything in the tower was quiet, Raven melted into the wall, slowly shrinking in size until she sat at the foot of it, next to the door, hugging her knees. Her eyes shut tightly, and she felt foolish. Why the hell was she crying?

'You're a screw up, okay? That's all you are, and all you ever will be.'

His words stung. A lot.

Wiping the wettened rims of her eyes, she sighed sadly. He was right. But he was over her. He wouldn't come back and hug her. He wouldn't kiss her. He HATED her. He had someone new.

But why should he come comfort her anyway? After all she had done to him. She tricked him, and tried to make him jealous, and treated his feelings His FEELINGS, which were the most valuable thing in the world to her, like they were the world's largest pile of shit. Forget this date with Chad.

Maybe she shouldn't have taken Cyborg's advice . . . because now Beast Boy was playing the same game with her. And finally, she gave in, and stopped denying the new emotion that had already begun tearing her apart.

Jealousy.

x-x-x-x

Starfire and Robin sat on Star's bed upstairs, just holding hands and staring into eachother's eyes. Robin reached out slowly, and tucked a stray lock of hair behind Star's ear, leaning in and kissing her cheek.

Is it obvious that they had sex the night before?

Starfire closed her eyes, stroking her boyfriend's neck. "Hmmm . . ." She sighed blissfully. "Robin?" she asked softly.

"Yeah?" he asked, laying his head under her chin.

"Do you think that we . . . how you say, 'rushed' our activities last night?" she asked worriedly, brow knit together in worry.

"I don't know," he replied truthfully. "But . . ." he sat up, turning the tables by taking her into his arms, stroking her hair, "It's something I've been waiting to do for YEARS."

Smiling, Starfire leaned up, kissing him lightly on the lips. Then her eyes lit up. "Robin!"

"Yes?" he questioned, glancing down at her.

"What if there is to be a baby!" she squealed happily.

Robin's jaw dropped, un-masked eyes widening. "Oh shit."

"What is of the matter?" she asked, eyebrow raising.

"Starfire . . . We made a mistake. You're right. We DID rush into things," he said quickly, running his hand slowly through his thick dark hair.

Starfire blinked. "What do you mean?"

"I'm not ready for a kid . . ." Robin told her honestly, shaking his head. "I'm so sorry. I really love you, but"

"What if there IS to be a child?" she asked softly.

"Then I'll stay beside you the whole time. Just because I'm not ready doesn't mean I would ever leave you alone like that." Robin lowered his hand from his hair, massasging Starfire's naked back.

Both of them remained quiet, thinking silently about what could lie ahead in the near future.

**x-x-x A Week Later x-x-x**

Cyborg held a McDonald's egg McMuffin in his right hand, steering with his left as he cruised past a sign saying 'WELCOME TO STEEL CITY!'. Exhausted from his journey, yet also excited, he pulled onto the local highway, awaiting the moment when he would knock on Jinx's door, wave at her, and then sweep her up into his arms movie-star style, and kiss her passionately.

Sighing happily, he stuffed the McMuffin into his mouth, chewing and swallowing. It was at nervous times like these when he ate. A lot. But he tried relaxing, only to become spooked by thoughts of 'what ifs', like 'What if she's married?', 'What if she thinks you're a dorkwad?', 'What if she tells you it's too late?', or 'What if she tells you to go home?'

Drumming his fingers on the steering wheel anxiously, he drove into the local neighborhoods sections, pulling out his scrap of notebook paper with her street scribbled down. In his small, squished scrawl, it said: 'South Street, Steel City'. He adjusted the holograph ring on his finger, and then slowed down his speed, examining the street signs.

"Hmmmm . . . North South Street . . . Hmmm . . . East East street . . . What the hell is with the compass directions?"

Finally, his heart skipped a beat as he saw 'South Street'. He eagerly pulled onto it, driving along the busy New York-styled streets. There was a bakery, and a floral shop, and the whole thing just reminded him of 'Hey Arnold!'. Then, there was an apartment building, saying '1337 South Street Apartments'. (**A/N**: Kudos to those who know what 1337 means. XDD You smart, smart people.)

He parked in front of it, stepping out and opening the door slowly.

Cyborg slid in, which was hard, seeing as his large size was, well, sizey . . . and he saw a large hall of apartments loom before him. He examined the doors, seeing first and last names plastered onto the doors.

'Bobbington, Bob'

'Dover, Ben'

'Choke, Arta'

'Hex, Esmerelda'

Cy did a double-take.

The last name brought him back to the days at the HIVE with a quick flashback.

_Jinx doodled on her notebook, not paying attention to Brother Blood's lesson. Stone glanced over her shoulder at the doodle, which was of a heart saying 'J and S Forever'._

"_Nice drawing," he complimented her in a whisper, flashing a smile. She blushed lightly, and then her name tore them back to reality._

'_Ms. Hex, would you tell me how to make a chromite . . . .'_

Immediately, Cyborg knocked on the door, anxiously awaiting.

The door opened slowly, and there stood the woman he loved, as she gasped, eyes widening. "Cyborg . . ."

**x-x-x Back in Titans Tower, Another Week Later x-x-x**

Raven was sick of it all.

The punk-wanna-be preppy girl swooping in on HER territory, taking Beast Boy's heart with her, and acting like she owned Raven, while Robin and Starfire hardly were apart, and acted like there was a scorpion up their butt, being all secretive, and BEAST BOY, getting all googly eyed at Jillian, but sending mixed messages back to Raven every day by winking at her, or smirking, or smiling in that strange way of his that made her just wanna KISS him.

It was making her all stressed out, and it was beginning to slack her concentration, seeing as now she couldn't even meditate healthily anymore, giving her a head full of racing thoughts, and a bout of moodiness. One minute, she wanted to slit Beast Boy's throat, the next, she wanted to screw him in her own personal bathroom's luxury bath-tub.

It was sickening. It was horrible. It was strange. Why would he look at her that way? Didn't he knew that she was crazy over him, and that she just wished his little 'revenge' game would end?

Today was no different. She sat on the couch, her novelized version of 'The Crow' spread across her lap, attempting to read. But the obnoxious giggles, moans, and cries of 'Oh Gar!' were starting to really get to her. Her eye twitched, when the giggles got louder, and when someone kicked the book off of her lap.

"Oopsies!" Came Jillian's annoying voice, as she started giggling again. Raven slowly turned to face the blonde-pink-head, who was laying on her back, her ugly feet touching Raven's thighs. She shuddered, but jealousy exploded within her when she saw Beast Boy kissing her, and tickling her limbs at the same time.

Raven lashed out her arm, grabbing Beast Boy by the shoulder. "Restrain your girlfriend, please," she implored dryly, rising and bending over to pick up her book. With Jillian's eyes closed, she couldn't see how an animal-like grin had spread across Beast Boy's face, as he pictured drool trickling down his chin. Raven's ass; probably the 9th wonder of the world, after Raven, herself. Her jeans were tight, so when she bent down, they slid down, and that shrunken Misfits shirt she had on slid forward onto her front, exposing her pale-fleshed back. He licked his lips, but as soon as Raven snapped up, he went back to kissing the oblivious Jillian.

x-x-x

"Is it positive?"

Robin stood outside Starfire's bafroom door, waiting for a response. All he got was silence though. "Star? Starfire? Comon, open up."

The door opened just enough for Starfire, on the other side, to slide the stick through. Robin took one look, and did a double-take. "Oh my God," he murmured, sweat beginning to form.

"Oh, Robin . . ." The door opened, and there stood a teary-eyed Starfire. "I apologize."

"No, no, no, it was an accident, Star," Robin assured her, sliding the stick into his jean pocket. He stepped forward and hugged the red-headed girl. "This is great!"

"It" Star sniffed, "Is?"

"Yeah!" Robin tried to look on the bright side as he held his girlfriend. "Our own kid . . ." His hand traveled down the front of Starfire's chest, down to the area above her bladder and uterus. "Our very own kid," he repeated, mesmerized.

She beamed through tears. "Oh, Robin!" She held the 'Boy' wonder against her, smiling as she cried. "I am so happy that you are not angered."

"Angered?" His eyebrows raised, then furrowed. "Starfire, don't think things like that. How could I EVER be mad at you?"

His reply was a set of sniffs, and he stroked her back like a kitten, kissing her forehead. "I love you."

She looked up at him, grinning. "I love you too. We must tell our friends!"

He nodded in agreement, hiding the pure shock inside of him as he turned off the bathroom light, leading Starfire into the elevator, and into the Living Room.

Robin almost grimaced when he saw Jillian and Beast Boy, after being so used to seeing BB flirt with Raven instead. Speaking of that, where WAS Raven? His gaze fell on her, as she sat at the farthest end of the couch, eyeing Jillian with pure jealousy and hatred.

He cleared his throat, and Starfire cuddled closer into his side, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Everybody, we have news," he announced, noticing that his voice trembled lightly. He decided to do Raven a little favor though, by adding in, "For Titans members only."

Beast Boy stopped massaging Jillian's shoulders, close to touching her breasts. "Aw, man, why can't Jillian listen in?" he asked.

Raven stood up, walking briskly past Beast Boy, hair swishing from side to side as she walked over to Robin and Starfire. "You can screw your 'hot, sexy' girlfriend later, Garfield," Raven told him in a slight snarl, sneering.

He glared back at her, patting Jillian's shoulder as he and the others exited the room, heading down the hall to the evidence room. Robin and Starfire were in front, hands cupped, with the fingers laced, while Beast Boy and Raven merely walked side by side behind them. They were surprised when suddenly, almost magnetically, their fingers brushed up against each-other's, and their gazes shot up to look at each-other's face. Beast Boy and Raven just stared, as if seeing each-other for the first time, then blushed, turning away.

Robin and Starfire closed the door after Raven and Beast Boy entered, and Robin put his arm securely around Starfire's waist. "We have good news," he told them proudly.

"You're finally going to buy me that moped?" Beast Boy asked, eyes lighting up.

"No . . ." Robin said, blinking.

"You've decided that my room can be moved from next to Beast Boy's so I don't have to hear him and Jack-Off-Jillian moaning and screaming every night when they orgasm?" Raven inquired hopefully.

"Sorry, Rae," Robin grinned smugly, and then said, "Starfire's pregnant."

A thick silence fell over the room, and Beast Boy and Raven exclaimed at the same time, "What?"

Robin and Starfire exchanged looks, then Star smiled assuringly. "We are having a child," she repeated to them gently.

Beast Boy smirked, taking it up as his duty to clasp Robin on the back, congratulating him. "Good job, man! Good job! Name the kid after me, will ya?"

Robin eyed the Changeling embarrassedly, blushing. "No thanks."

Raven was glomped by Starfire, as she squealed "Oh, friend, is this not glorious?"

And Raven would have agreed that this was indeed 'glorious', if she weren't so jealous of the alien girl. She had gotten the man of her dreams, AND a child on the way, meaning that she had had sex. Poor Ravie was still virginal, and had no soul-mate, therefore she felt utterly alone. She looked downcast. "Yeah. Yeah, it is," she said half-heartedly. Starfire frowned, turning back to Robin.

Beast Boy looked at Raven, and then at the others, feeling a strange numb feeling grow inside of him. It was like he HAD to comfort her. It was his mortal destiny, right now. Robin seemed to notice, for he nodded to him as Raven explored the room, taking a trip through time and looking at all of the weapons that had ever been used against them. He led Starfire out, closing the door, and left Beast Boy alone with Raven.

He rubbed the back of his neck, looking at the dark girl examine the evidence of past crime scenes. There was one of Trigon's horns in a glass case, and she paused, in a trance of slight fear at seeing a part of her father that symbolized his utter devil-like evil. She shivered visibly, as Beast Boy slowly followed her.

She moved to the next glass case, seeing Adonis's steroided-out helmet, as she almost smiled a little to herself at the memory of being in Beast Boy's arms, and being the only thing he had been focused on then. Just her. And her safety.

"I remember that," came a slightly deep, yet soft voice. Raven turned around, heart throbbing as she saw Beast Boy, her crush himself, standing there, rubbing the back of his neck unsurely. "I have scars from his rabid attempt at ass-kicking." He smiled up at her shyly.

Raven blinked a few times, leaning against the stand of the case. "Oh" was all she said.

"Oh! Remember that time where your powers got all freaky?" Beast Boy suddenly asked. She nodded distantly.

He latched onto her arm, pulling her over to a glass case a few aisles over, pointing. There, in the case, was the 'holy' Wicked Scary DVD case. She snorted. "Did you beg Robin to fossilize that for you?" she asked.

"Naw. I begged him to take it back, but he insisted on keeping it," Beast Boy replied, shrugging. He paused, looking at Raven. She looked up at him.

"Jillian's waiting for you," she said softly and gently, almost a murmur. Entranced by her beauty, Beast Boy stepped foreward, sliding a finger under her chin, as he whispered, "Jillian can wait."

As she opened her mouth to say something, she felt something warm envelope it, and she realized that Beast Boy was actually KISSING her, his hands starting to explore her body. She gasped softly into his mouth, as he gently pushed her against the wall to get a better feel, but also to give him the pleasure of knowing he was in charge. He licked her lips, sucking at her bottom lip gently, as she obliged willingly, curling her tongue into a loopish-upside down arc, and he pushed his own tongue past her lips, caressing hers.

For a few moments, while breathing through their noses and massaging each-other, they were in their own world, their own paradise, and it was as if their brains weren't controlling their hand movements, or their tongue movements, and were on vacation themselves. The only thing they were conscious of were their heartbeats, and their shallow breaths. Until, of course, Beast Boy pulled away from Raven hesitantly, looking at her.

"Please don't tell Jillian," he whispered. "I-I don't wanna hurt her . . . Or you."

Raven looked at him, still slightly shocked, but she craved his touch, kissing the side of his mouth. "Are you going back to her?" she asked sadly.

"Yeah," he murmured. "But I still really want to be with you, Raven. I-I can't explain it . . . It's like . . . With you, I'm complete."

"Then how will this work out?"

"I'm not sure yet. But for now, meet me on the roof at midnight."

x-x-x-x

For a few moments, Jinx and Cyborg just stared at each other, until the sound of a baby crying from inside Jinx's apartment broke their jaded concentration. Cy blinked his eyes rapidly, fingering the ring on his finger, as Jinx, opened the door all the way.

"Cy . . . I can't believe . . . Am I dreaming?" she asked, eyes glazed over.

"No. No, you aren't." Cy smiled at her, blushing lightly without his own realization.

The baby's cries got louder, and Jinx stepped back. "Come in! I mean, come in! Make yourself comfy . . . I just . . . I'll be right back . . ."

She scurried off down a short hallway, descending into a bed-room, while Cyborg looked around the apartment.

There were no photos or anything of another guy.

Jinx returned, cradling a small baby with a mass of dark hair, and its mother's pink cat-like eyes. "Oh my God . . . W-Why are you here?" she asked, holding the baby to her chest.

"Because I missed you," he breathed, rubbing the top of his head. "You . . . have a kid?"

Jinx looked down at the baby, then back up at him, nodding. "This-This is Sammy, my daughter . . . my boyfriend left me a year ago for another girl, right after she was born. I . . . I still can't believe you're here . . . How long are you staying?"

"I hoped forever . . ." Cyborg said, looking at her. He grinned widely. "Jinx . . . I'm here because I have to tell you something."

She nodded for him to continue, "Yes?"

"I love you. Always have, always will. I missed you like HELL! Especially with the Titans being all love-sick and shit." Cyborg walked over, sliding an arm around Jinx's waist.

Jinx blushed furiously, but smiled, as her eyes welled up with tears. "I love you too, Cy."

Sammy's eyes opened up, and fixtated on Cyborg, staring and studying his face silently, until she found him worthy of her mother's attention, yawning and stretching.

And at that moment, the android titan felt complete, while Raven felt half-way there, and Starfire was past the limit with Robin, and Beast Boy was confused, and felt alone inside.

x-x-x

**A/N:** _Aww . . . ain't dat sweet?_

_Sorry for all you KAA (Kick Ass Action) fans, with this lack of action. Next chapter I think will have more._

_Lemme check the word count . . . This is 12 pages . . . 5,723 words._

_Wow._

_Anyway, I have a TERRIBLE W.B. for OWTNSB, and I really wanna do that BB fic . . . because I WUV BB! -huggles him- Dude, do they have BB plushies? If so, I am SO buying one and making love to it every night. XD_

_Gahhh . . . I've been up since 7:54 A.M. my time, EST, and now it's 11:52, but it's all grey and cloudy outside, so it feels like it's like . . . 5. Or 6. -groan-_

_Well, now for some food! May start that new fic. soon . . ._

_But, anyway, BAI!_

x.x.x.x

-_m_**ARI**


	5. V

**_TITANS FOREVER_**

**Chapter 5:**

**_Time of Tragedies (Crappy Title, I know)_**

**Warning:**

**_From here on out, things get really frickin' dark in this story, so I guess it's a whole 'Reader Beware' kind of thing, right? Right. Well uh, rating may actually go up, seeing as things get friggin dark and because it will be my first M story soon . . . heheehehheheehehehjskdjfkdsjkldj_**

* * *

Nightfall finally came, and Raven crept up onto the roof of Titans Tower, clutching a blanket around her trembling body. The heat had gone out in the Tower, because of the growing winter, and Cyborg was not there to ensure that it would be fixed. So now, they would have to wait an additional 3 days. If that were not bad enough, then the swirling midnight winds took the cake, chilling Rae to the bone. She cursed herself for not wearing shoes or slippers or something, and stood, frozen, beneath the moon.

A few moments later, gentle, slightly wheezy breathing tickled her ear, and she went rigid as soon as she heard the husky "Boo". She held her breath, until the thing that had spoken grabbed her sides, kissing the crook of her neck.

"Damn, Rae, it's just me . . ." Beast Boy chuckled. His hands hooked themselves firmly on her hips, and he spun her around. "I scared the girl who feared nothing. Who would know." Raven shot him a glare to silence, and pried his paws off of her.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever . . ." she muttered. With this, BB smirked, wrapping his arms around her neck.

"What do ya wanna do tonight, hm?" he yawned into her ear, then nibbled it gently between his sharp incisors. Raven shivered, and cupped his cheek, sighing. "We can't," she told him sadly, letting go.

"Can't what?" he inquired, blinking as the object of his affections walked away.

"We can't . . . be like this," Raven groaned. She threw her arms up over her head with a sigh. "If we could, I'd be all for it." Beast Boy scowled at her, knowing fully well what she had meant, but didn't want to admit it.

"We could what? Rae, there's nothing stopping us . . ." he whispered pleadingly, moving closer. Raven snapped her head around and looked at him, begging him with her eyes to stop. Instead, he stood there, running his finger up and down her arm absent-mindedly, until he finally mused, "You're cold."

"No shit Sherlock," Raven hissed, and pulled her blanket closer around herself, watching the dark clouds travel across the large, full moon above. Beast Boy followed her gaze, then smirked, receiving an idea.

"Hey, Rae . . . Werewolves are out tonight," he told her, wiggling his eyebrows. Raven raised an eyebrow at him, as if to say 'So?'. He took a half-step towards her, still gazing up at the moon. Curiously, Raven watched him, waiting to see what he would do next. He averted his eyes, and looked at her very calmly.

"You'll need some protection," he said matter-of-factly.

"No, thanks. I think I'll live." Raven turned towards the door to head back to her warm, inviting bed, when HE lashed out, grabbing her forearm tenderly, and continued prying at her thin, mental membrane with those gorgeous emerald eyes.

He was breaking her sanity, and he knew it. She almost whined out loud, until she felt him press his mouth onto hers, cradling the back of her head with one hand, while cupping her buttocks with the other. Even in her mind, she had to admit that his choice of actions was embarrassing, and made her feel like a whore, but she kissed back, for some reason beyond her control. It was unexplainable; like a magnet was pulling them together, and could not be resisted.

And they threw themselves into eachother, unable to pull away. For there was always that magnet.

xTTxThe Next MorningxTTx

Raven lay curled up in warm, comforting sheets of cotton, eyes too tired to open. She didn't even know why she had awoken this early, but something felt strange. Strong, muscular arms were curved across her stomach, which she soon figured out was naked. After a little bit of prying, her eyes shot open, sleep-deprived and un-dilated, and found herself in Beast Boy's bedroom. There was a strange aroma in the air, that smelled un-like any other, and when she finally came to her senses, she realized what it was, letting the tips of her ears redden.

Beast Boy's left arm was circled under her breasts, and he was lazily sprawled across the right side of the bed, hair tussled, and a smile playing on his lips while he slept. The inside of Raven's legs ached a tiny bit; well, it didn't ache, but it was throbbing slightly, and she hit her head on the head-board of her lover's bed, groaning. She had slept with a taken man. Looking down at him, she slid her fingers through his hair, leaning down and kissing his forehead.

He stirred, opening his eyes and looking up at her, smiling sleepily. "Hey," he breathed, breath smelling like sleep. He looked over her body at the alarm clock beside her, and groaned. "6:30? In the MORNING? Geez, Rae . . . letta guy sleep . . ." he slid farther under the covers, facing away from her.

Raven bent over him, rubbing his arm. "Wait . . ." she murmured, hugging his side. "Why me?"

"Hmmmm?" he lifted his head, looking at her tiredly.

"Why do you love me, and not some other girl?" Raven asked softly, eyes shining with curiousity. Beast Boy grinned, leaning in and kissing her gently on the lips. He touched her breast as well, and kissed that too, (Perverted BB!), and sighed.

"Because you're so . . . so . . . exotic," he murmured. "Enigmatic?" Raven's eyebrows arched his use of words, but he waved it off, crawling on top of her and kissing along her neck. "You're so mysterious, and yet when people get to know you, they find that you're so fucking awesome . . . I like that. And you were there for me . . . all those times . . . even if you made fun of me. I always just felt attracted to you." He shrugged. "Now can I sleep?" he smiled dazedly.

Thinking it over, Raven nodded, climbing out of bed. "I . . . I have to get dressed. I can't be in here . . . If Jillian finds out . . ."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah . . ." Beast Boy sighed, scratching his head. "Well . . . last night was fun, Sunshine."

" . . ." Raven paused, looking at him in a shocked way. "'Sunshine'?"

"Yeah . . . You know. You're always acting like the opposite of sunshine . . . but you're pretty like it." He grinned. "So you're my sunshine. Corny, yes, but when have I ever failed you under that category?"

" . . . I love you, you stupid idiot." Raven bent down and kissed him.

xTTTxxTTTx

Things had been moving along slowly, but surely. Raven and Beast Boy flashed eachother a loving eye once in a while, and would occasionally have one of their little 'meetings' in either of their bedrooms. Jillian was oblivious, as usual, and that was all that basically had changed in their category. Starfire was starting to show her pregnancy physically, explaining to Robin that Tamaraneans matured faster than human beings up until 5 years of age. Robin would always just go along with it, and he was even adapting to the thought of being a father. He had chosen some names, all of which Starfire had called 'too Earthly'.

Cyborg called every week, and the Titans all exchanged video e-mails. He claimed that he would be out for a bit longer, as he and Jinx were ALREADY secretly engaged as of now, and he was also adapting to the thought of being a father. In reality though, he did not know when he would be back to Titans Tower . . . if he ever would return at all.

Everything seemed to be running along smoothly and very according to plan.

Until Jillian announced that she was dropping out of college to be with Beast Boy, and was planning to buy them an apartment.

Now, if that wasn't enough to put a strain on Beast Boy and Raven's relationship, I honestly don't know what would. Besides the fact that Raven knew that BB was being forced to have sex with Jillian to keep her content and unsuspecting. Beast Boy promised Raven that nothing would break them apart, but in actuality, they all knew that as long as Jillian was in the picture, this was going to go nowhere.

And then, came that one December morning . . .

xTTx

Beast Boy sat at the dining table, eating his Froot Loops contentedly, while watching Saturday morning cartoons, at roughly 8 A.M. in the morning. Raven entered a moment later, and stared at her 'boy-friend'.

"You still . . . eat that?" She pointed at the bowl in disgust, and walked over, sitting on his lap. Beast Boy grinned goofily, milk trickling down his chin. "Yah," he replied, mouth full of Froot Loops, causing more milk to spill down his face. Raven kissed the white liquid away, looking up at him.

Moments in which they were totally alone were very scarce and rare, so they took every available opportunity that they had to hug, kiss, e.t.c. Until Robin strolled in, with the newspaper tucked under his armpit, carrying a steaming cup of coffee in his other hand. He froze when he saw the pair, and his masked eyebrows raised, (they could tell from his forehead creasing).

Raven quickly slid off of Beast Boy's lap, looking at Robin with a stare so intense, it would cut through stone. Robin smirked.

"You know, this little game you're playing will soon be game over," he told them. "I advise you either break up, or something. Or someone will get hurt." Raven looked at Beast Boy, both of them blushing.

Starfire hobbled in after Robin a few moments later, her right hand supporting her bottom. At roughly 2 and a half months of pregnancy, her swollen belly matched that of someone at 6 months. She coughed violently, and sighed. "Friends, do we have any of the medicine?" she questioned sleepily.

Raven pointed to the medicine cabinent. "Yeah, Star."

Robin took over as the 'parental' role, wrapping his arms around the Tamaranean girl, and feeling her forehead, kissing it. "Are you okay?" he murmured. "This is the second day you've been like this . . . " he stroked her silky red hair, helping her over towards the large medicine cabinent, and rooting through it for cough drops. After finding the package, he thoroughly read the back, checking to see if it mentioned 'SAFE FOR PREGNANT WOMEN'. It didn't, so he was cautious, about to put the bag back when Raven stopped him.

She tore open the bag, pouring 2 into Starfire's outstretched palm, and giving Robin a smug look. He rolled his masked eyes, and Starfire popped the drops into her mouth, rubbing her stomach absent-mindedly.

"How is our future mumsy?" Beast Boy asked in a mock-British accent.

"She's fine," Robin answered for her, patting Starfire's belly as well.

"I asked the mumsy, Daddly-doo. Not you," Beast Boy sneered. Starfire smiled faintly.

"More exhausted than usual," the alien girl replied, yawning. Raven hooked an arm around the girl's waist, leading her to the couch to sit. Robin followed the pair, eyeing Raven icily with distrust. When Raven set the Tamaranean down, he took over, sitting beside her.

Raven stepped over to Beast Boy, and he whispered into her ear, "Wouldn't it be so awesome if WE had a kid?" Raven blushed, looking at him flabbergastedly, wringing her hands embarrassedly.

"I wouldn't make a very good mum," she told him softly. He smiled, lifting her chin. "Quit lying, Rae," he told her with a smirk. "It gives you grey hairs."

Raven glared at him playfully, and he lightly tapped her tush, sighing blissfully. Jillian was out on the town for the day, staying with some Sorority girls that she had known from college, while they found her (and sadly him) a place to live. He looked up at Raven, poking her belly.

"Imagine OUR little one growing there," he whispered to her, smiling against her neck. Raven rolled her eyes.

"You are like . . . DETERMINED to have us conceive that child, now aren't you?" Raven asked, smirking.

"Oh yes."

Everything seemed fine, until the alarm went blaring suddenly without a warning. Starfire jumped, yelping as she clutched her stomach, and Raven jumped into BB's lap, arms wrapped around his neck from being stunned.

Robin rose, darting over to the large computer screen, typing in the Titans Tower security code. A large map of the world appeared on the screen, then zoomed in to New York State, U.S. . . . to Steel City.

"WARNING: CODE RED. WARNING: CODE RED" the computer-generated voice of the alarm repeated over and over again, as all color drained from Robin's face. He looked down, mouth agape, and barely breathed out the words, "The Titans East have been assassinated."

The world had surely stopped spinning. Raven let go of Beast Boy's neck, only to fall down to the floor like a seamless Rag Doll, while Starfire's skin became pure white. Beast Boy's right hand found its way to his hair, running his finger through it, an old habit of his that he had picked up way back before he had joined the Titans in Hollywood.

Robin felt the wall that he had built around himself (to protect himself from dangerous emotions such as sadness and hatred) come crumbling down, and turned around. "Oh my God . . . " was all he could say. Starfire looked at her other two friends for help, and Raven stood up, walking over to Robin. She put a warm hand on his shoulder, as he stared at the floor, a tear trickling down his cheek. She squeezed one of his hands.

"How?" she asked. He looked up at her, and shrugged, shaking his head as if to signify that to be honest, he didn't really know. Starfire glanced at Beast Boy, and sighed, resuming her hobby of rubbing the growing bulge in her stomach. Beast Boy jumped to his feet, hugging Raven from behind tenderly, while gazing at Robin's face. Had he ever seen him look more wrecked and vulnerable?

Robin sighed shakily, wrapping his cape around him. "Villains are probably swarming their city . . ." he mused, trailing off. Raven shook her head, and rolled her eyes over to Beast Boy, then back at Robin.

"You're not going out there," she told him flatly. "None of us are. If worse comes to very worse--"

"Are you saying it hasn't already?" Robin barked, masked eyes filled with fury. "You're acting like this is a joke? A game? One of BB's gags? This is REAL life! That could've been us! Nothing like this has ever happened before!"

Raven glared, folding her arms indignantly. "As I was saying," she growled assertively, then traveled on, "Cyborg would be able to take care of it. We don't need to risk our necks for a purpose that might not even exist anymore."

"'Might not even exist anymore'? What the hell is your problem, Raven?" Robin groaned, slapping his forehead, then massaging the sweating skin. "Just go run off with Beast Boy. Starfire, go take a nap. I'll take care of this myself . . ."

"If I do not recall," Starfire said warily, eyeing her team-mates, "A team is a unit of more than one person. A team is a group of friends or comrades who work together to get the 'job', whatever it may be, done. Are you, Robin, saying that we are not a team?"

"No! No, no!" Robin gaped up at her. "A team . .. is . . . we ARE a team!" he finished confidently, sighing, and smoothing the spikes of his hair. "Just . . . just, this is just too much on my plate right now . . . Just go back off for a while guys, I'm sorry." With that, he drifted out of the room. Beast Boy and Raven exchanged looks of worry, while Starfire clutched her stomach, frowning.

"Friends . . . I feel . . . uncomfortable. My unborn child kicks persistantly, in a manner not done before . . ." she told them, blinking.

"Whaddaya mean, Star?" Beast Boy asked, blinking.

Starfire suddenly doubled over in pain, clutching her stomach. "IBELIEVE IT IS THE TIME!"

Raven stopped, then looked at Beast Boy. "What does she mean 'it's time'? She's not due for another 3-4 months . . ."

As soon as the words were out, she paled, and looked at BB. He looked at her, confused. "You ok?" he asked cautiously.

"Alert Robin," Raven said shakily. "I-I can't . . . I can't say what's happening."

xTTx

A/N: GASP!121434324FORTYSEVEN!32433! What's going to happen? Well, I don't know, and neither do you. XP So now, you must wait until I get struck with inspiration again . . .which will probably be relatively soon, seeing asI have a whole friggin' list of ideas for this story, and two of which have just been used off. -scratches them off of her list which was written on a shabby piece of notebook paper after her science test the day before-

this chappie was brought to you by WRITING CLUB! At least a fourth was written in it. :D So thank Mrs. Gillmor for creating this, at Wilson Fricking Central Fricking Junior Fricking High Fricking School.

Mari-Chan


End file.
